


Family Matters

by wujinxian



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, No relationships tagged because SPOILERS, Other, Some characters not tagged because SPOILERS, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wujinxian/pseuds/wujinxian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was going alright in Gabriel's life. He had just met a beautiful woman with a heart of gold. And, of course, she became Mrs. Agreste. </p><p>A reimagining of the Agreste family tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wedding Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Agreste."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music: Wedding Dress by Taeyang
> 
> First attempt at angst/serious emotions. Constructive criticism greatly appreciated! :)

He tied his tie like he did everything in his life: meticulously. He was carefully tucking it into his pink vest when he was startled by the sound of someone frantically throwing open the doors of the small room he was in.

"Gabe!" his brother yelled excitedly as he nearly pummelled him. "Today's the day! It's today!" Gabriel Agreste rolled his eyes as he tried to pin down his younger brother and straighten his tie. Pinning a butterfly would've been easier than trying to pin a corsage on the overexcited man.

"If you don't stay still, I will stab you with this and it will draw blood," he said coldly. His brother stilled long enough for Gabriel to attach the pink rose to his lapel and then started excitedly bouncing around again. Gabriel sighed - dealing with his brother was like dealing with a large kitten or puppy. How exactly his twin brother was his opposite in seemingly every way was beyond him. 

"Michaelangelo, did you finish writing your vows?"

"Yes, of course, dear Gabriel!"

"Are they one-hundred percent pun-free?"

"Why, yes! I... I... no...," he smiled sheepishly and Gabriel sighed again.

"You know that was her one request."

"I know, I know, but it was impawsible not to," he laughed with a wink. "She should've seen it coming."

"Now that's just crude," Gabriel rubbed his eyes, trying to imagine anything except anyone coming. 

"Look, we didn't have to get married right away, but someone insisted," Michaelangelo side-eyed him and he was right. Gabriel insisted they get married as soon as he found out they were expecting. 

"Michael, you're famous, if only by name, and so is she. Neither of you can afford the scrutiny of the media."

"Who cares what they say? We have each other. Isn't that enough?"

"What people think of you can go a long way, as I'm sure you know by now." Gabriel looked over his brother one more time. "You could do with some hair gel. I need to go check on your lovely bride."

"No flirting with her!" Gabriel chuckled as he heard his brother's playful command but his outward appearance greatly contrasted what he felt inside.

~~~

"Knock, knock," he said, rapping his knuckles on the door. A muffled response telling him to enter could be heard and he opened the door.

"Oh, Gabriel, are you sure about this?" the blushing bride fussed as she turned to face him. He felt like he had been kicked in the gut as her beauty knocked the wind out of him. The light shined perfectly on her. She looked like a scene out of a movie. He wanted to capture the moment and hang it on the walls of the Louvre.

"Well the ceremony may be slightly more American but I can guarantee you the dinner and party will be very French," he said hastily composing himself. 

"I meant the dress, Gabe," the blonde haired beauty half laughed as she rolled her eyes. "You're sure I'm not showing?"

"Absolutely. You look radiant and no one would know you're not a virgin bride unless you told them." He stepped towards her and fixed some of the flowers in her hair. He took in her strapless dress. It flowed perfectly across every curve and accentuated her best features. He would be lying if he said seeing her in a wedding dress wasn't the sole reason he decided to design a bridal line. Every dress he made was with her in mind, hoping that she would pick one for her special day. Of course, he also hoped it would be him that she would be marrying but that was a different matter. 

"You never go anywhere without this, do you?" He fingered the pink butterfly shaped charm on her necklace, the single item the wedding's theme was based on. Normally, she wore it as a brooch or pin, but today she had fashioned it into a necklace somehow. 

"Never," she smiled to herself and she reached up to fix his tie in turn. "It's my lucky charm, my protector."

"Nooroo doesn't have anything to do with it?" 

"Well maybe a little bit," she laughed and the lavender kwami floated up to them from wherever it had been hiding. 

"Have you told Michaelangelo yet?" 

"No, but I should, shouldn't I?"

"You are marrying him." 

She sighed, doubt flickering across her sea green eyes and she turned away from him. The kwami settled on her shoulder, trying to comfort her, and Gabriel placed a hand on her other one with the same intention.

"I'm thinking of retiring, Gabe. With two little ones on the way... I don't want to put my family in danger."

"You do what you think is best, Marie. I'm not going to stop you. But what you do as Papillon is important too."

"You're right. Perhaps I'll wait until Master Fu finds a successor. Anyways, how much longer until the ceremony?"

"You have five minutes." Gabriel kissed her on the forehead, hoping to give her the strength she needed to make a decision about her kwami, and left the room. He selfishly let his thoughts wander back to himself after leaving her alone. 

Five minutes until the love of his life married his brother. 

~~~

The wedding passed, quickly at some points and too slowly at others. He groaned internally all throughout his brother's vows and winced at every poorly made pun. His heart cried hearing Marie profess her undying love for his brother. And he looked away when they kissed. He felt his heart break as he watched them leave in a shower of rice and petals. He lingered at the entrance of the building, stalling as long as was acceptable.

"Sir, we should probably leave now," Nathalie called to him. Glancing at her, he realized that she went to the wedding in her usual work attire, a thought which made him chuckle. His laugh seemed to only make the anxious woman more nervous and her brow furrowed in concern. It was like she knew he was smiling through the gut wrenching pain that was seeping throughout his body. "Sir?"

"Ah, nothing, Nathalie. However, I will be needing your assistance tonight to make sure I don't get too carried away. If I start to slip at all, you're to take me home immediately. Craft some clever excuse like you always do. I'm counting on you."

"Of course, sir."

~~~

He found himself in his bed, still dressed in his suit, when he woke in the early hours of the morning. His head was pounding as he searched for the buzzer that called Nathalie. He realized he didn't need it when he accidentally smacked her in the face: she was laying next to him. She was in his bed.

"How bad was it?" he asked her when she woke. 

"You were completely wasted about an hour in, sir," she replied, handing him a bottle of water. He was grateful for her foresight. 

"Did we-"

"No, sir."

"Good," he sighed. The last thing he needed on top of his aching heart was an affair with his secretary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make the wedding more accurate to a French wedding. But I am American and my Google skills are apparently very poor. So I mostly wrote out the wedding and ceremony, ehehe... (^_^;;)
> 
> Also, this is how I imagine Marie looked on her wedding day. Unfortunately, the colors aren't quite correct but yea. Also maybe without the glasses... [[x](http://wujinxianwrites.tumblr.com/image/140575684986)]


	2. When a Heart Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel Agreste becomes a father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music: When a Heart Breaks by Ben Rector

"Félix!" 

The pale blonde haired boy looked up at his mother. He didn't even pretend to be innocent and glanced down at the black cat toy in his hands. 

"Mine," he stated simply, hugging it tightly to his chest. 

"No, that's Adrien's toy. This one is yours," Marie Agreste said as she handed him a white cat. She gently tugged the black cat away from him and handed it to Adrien the crying toddler. He was immediately pacified and cooed happily. 

The only physical difference between the two boys were their skin tones and eyes. Adrien had bright green eyes like his parents, though they were closer to the color of Marie's, and a tanner skin tone than his brother. Félix had brooding blue-grey eyes like Gabriel. Adrien had his father's temperament: playful, messy, easy to please. Félix was more like his uncle: quiet, neat, observant. 

"Terrible twos, am I right?" Michaelangelo elbowed his brother with a laugh.

"Don't 'terrible twos' me. They're your offspring," Gabriel said stiffly. 

"Don't talk about them like they're animals," Marie shot a look at both of them. Michaelangelo jumped in and started playing with the twins and Gabriel rolled his eyes. 

"Is Adrien talking yet?" Gabriel asked, trying to sound interested in the children. It's not that he wasn't. Frankly, he just didn't know what to do with them. Kids were messy and loud, excluding Félix of course. Félix was the ideal child, in his opinion. 

"He talks. He just gets too excited sometimes and trips over his words," Marie said from her place on the ground. 

"I bet we were just like them as kids," Michaelangelo said. He was laying on the floor now and holding Félix above him. He blew raspberries at the child, who looked extremely unimpressed. 

"I wouldn't be surprised," Gabriel sighed. As much as he disliked children in general, having the kids in the large mansion made it more lively. Even Nathalie's disposition changed when they were born.

"Where are you going on your trip?" 

"We were thinking of going to London, right, Mike?" 

"Yep! See Big Ben and the London Eye. It's going to be so much fun, right boys?" 

"Fun, fun!" Adrien clapped and cooed. Félix tried to steal the temporarily forgotten black cat again, but his father pulled him back before he could. 

"We might stay the night, so don't wait up on us, alright?" 

"Yea, maybe go on a date with that woman you had around? What was her name? Lily? Rose? Petunia?" his brother teased. 

"No, no, and no. She was just a business contact, don't bother," Gabriel groaned. As if women's flirting wasn't enough, he had to put up with his brother's shenanigans too. He stole a glance at Marie, still just as beautiful as the day they met. She was the only woman he had ever loved. 

"Alright, alright. Well, we should head to the station soon. The train will be coming in soon," Michael relented and glanced at his watch. 

Marie agreed with him and they packed the twins into their strollers. Gabriel wished them well and saw them off. After they were gone, he reveled in the now silent house. 

After a while, he did miss the twins and their presence but he knew his love for them was only that of an uncle. During times like these, he was happy that Marie had chosen Michaelangelo over him. He knew that he could never give her the happiness she deserved.

~~~

He woke up in the middle of the night to Nathalie's frantic buzzing.

"What?" he hissed grumpily at her. 

"Sir, you better come down here. It's an emergency," her voice responded anxiously. Her tone caught his attention. She was already a nervous person but this was different. He couldn't quite pinpoint what was wrong, something he attributed to having just woken up. Quickly throwing on a robe, he darted down the stairs and wondered what could be so important to wake him at... 3 o'clock in the morning. 

As he walked down the stairs into the entryway of the house, he was met by three police officers, one of which had a small bundle in her arms. He saw flashing lights through the glass doors, slightly warped by the falling rain. 

"What's going on?" he asked hastily, his senses on high alert. Whatever happened couldn't be good. 

"There was an accident involving your brother, Monsieur. We've come to deliver the news," the dark-haired officer, female, said. "Your sister-in-law Marie was found dead at the scene and your brother missing. Your nephew was found asleep." The officer holding the bundle, blonde, female, pulled back the blanket, revealing one blonde-haired boy clutching a black cat toy.

"Adrien," Gabriel gasped. "Mon Dieu." Nathalie held out her arms and took the sleeping toddler. She hugged him tightly as if he might disappear any second.

"What about the other boy?" Gabriel asked them fiercely. "Where is my other nephew?" 

"The other boy?" the third officer, the red-haired one, male, asked. "We found no evidence there would be another child."

"What do you mean, 'found no evidence'? Where is my brother? Where is Félix? What happened to Marie?" he grabbed the nearest officer by the collar. "Answer me!"

"Sir, please, calm down," the dark-haired one said. "They were in a car accident. It appears the Madame died upon impact. Like we said, your brother was missing and only the toddler and the Madame were found at the scene."

"They didn't even have a car! You have the audacity to tell me this happened in a car accident?"

"Sir, that's all the information we have. Please, let my partner down." 

And he did. He felt his world collapse as he did. If he thought his heart broke when Marie married his brother, he was completely unprepared for the pain he felt now. It ripped through him, leaving only an animal in its wake. An animal that wanted to scream and yell and run and destroy. Nothing else would've been more satisfying in that moment.

He didn't remember the next few moments. He didn't know how long he remained crumpled on the ground. Nathalie's gentle touch on his shoulder brought him back to reality. He realized she was no longer holding Adrien and the police officers and their cars were gone. The sun was now shining through the large glass doors and the rain had stopped. It would've been a beautiful morning. Except it wasn't, it was anything but. 

"I took care of everything, sir. All your appointments for the week have been rescheduled." 

He nodded listlessly. He couldn't bring himself to say anything. There was a gentle tugging of his shirt and he turned around to see little Adrien. 

"Papa, where's Maman?" the boy asked sleepily, trying to rub the sand from his eyes. Nathalie quickly tried to intervene but Gabriel beat her to the punch.

"Maman left. She isn't coming back," he said.

"Not come back? Why?" the boy inquired, confusion clear on his face.

"I don't know, Adrien. But you should go back to bed."

"Okay, Papa," he said obediently as he turned around and headed back up the stairs to his room, the little black cat dragging all the way.

In that moment, Gabriel decided one thing. He didn't know where his brother was or where Félix was or what had happened to them. But he did know that Adrien needed a father. He didn't know how to be a father, but he was going to try. And hopefully, he didn't majorly fuck up this child along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, it felt so good to curse at the end of this chapter after writing a bunch of chapters without curse words.


	3. Yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel reminisces and realizes that something is missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music: Yesterday by The Beatles

Gabriel waited patiently in the crowded cafe. His coffee was cold and his pastry was untouched. Another glance at his watched affirmed his suspicions: his brother was late. Again. A sigh escaped his lips as he calculated how much longer he could afford to stay. 

"I'm here, I'm here!" a frantic voice chorused with chiming bells. It's owner glanced around and Gabriel rubbed his brow. Of course, the first thing his brother would do was grab the attention of the whole cafe. 

"Michael," he said and waved him over after everyone went back to their own conversations. Sighting him, his brother smiled and headed his way, dragging along a woman. She was dressed nicely: the pastel blue shirt perfectly complemented her skin and white pants. Her hair was hidden under a floral scarf and her eyes by large sunglasses. The pair laughed as they weaved through the tables to where he sat. 

"Gabe!" Michael said when they finally arrived at his table. Gabriel smiled cordially at his brother. He and his brother were almost the same physically: his hair was closer to blonde than gray and he didn't wear glasses, simply because he didn't need them. Michaelangelo kissed him quickly on the cheeks. 

"Gabriel, this is Marie," he introduced the woman next to him. She removed her scarf and sunglasses and Gabriel recognized her instantly. It was her. The same woman he had met just the other day. Un coup de foudre. There was no better way to say it. 

"Marie, how nice to see you again," he took her hand and kissed it, trying to ignore the sudden racing of his heart. She smiled at him.

"I didn't know you were Mike's brother though perhaps I should have. You are practically identical," she said as she took a seat across the table from him. Michaelangelo eagerly sat next to her. 

"In appearance alone, I assure you." She laughed at his comment and nodded in agreement.

"So you two have met already?"

"He was kind enough to come to one of my photo shoots. Not many employers do that."

"Well, I like to keep an eye on everything. I want the Gabriel brand to be more known for more than just its designs."

"A great thing to aspire for." Gabriel felt like she was purposely trying to kill him with her heart-stopping smile. 

"Madame Marie, for you," a young girl brought a latte over to the table, a blush on her face. 

"Why thank you, Sabine. Tell me, how is your sister? How are your classes?"

"Classes are good, hard," the girl chuckled. "And my sister is busy preparing for her wedding."

"It looks like you'll be joining her soon?" she gestured to the ring on Sabine's hand. 

"Oh, yes. Tom," Sabine laughed excitedly. "We can't wait. Thank you for your help, Madame."

"Please, just Marie." 

'Did that gentle smile ever leave her face?' Gabriel found himself wondering. A large grin appeared on Sabine's face and she bowed happily to Marie before heading back to work. 

The three talked for a while, enjoying themselves and their coffee. All too soon, Marie sighed and said she had to head off to work. She gave Michael a peck on the cheek and tried to pay for her latte, which Sabine insisted was on the house. After she was gone, Gabriel turned to his brother.

"So, she's the one you so desperately wanted me to meet?"

"Yes," he said with a dreamy look on his face. "I want to ask her to marry me." The world, which had looked so bright and rosy just moments before, suddenly stopped. Gabriel wasn't sure when exactly he had stopped breathing until he felt the pain in his chest. Or perhaps that was what it felt like when a heart breaks. 

"Michael, you can barely hold a job. How can you support a family?" Gabriel asked, taking a deep breath. No, that pain was definitely the pain of heartbreak. 

"I was hoping you would hire me. Maybe as a crew member on photo shoots?" 

"No, no, absolutely not!" He turned over the table in a fit of rage, the aching in his chest almost too much to bear. 

"Gabe, stop! Why are you being like this?" His brother was so confused. Something wasn't right.

"Because I love her!" he shouted. 

"Gabe...," a voice said quietly and his heart stilled. He turned around and saw Marie standing there with shock on her face. 

"No, no, this isn't right," he said to himself. Something definitely wasn't right. A force pulled at him every which way. He felt like he was being sucked into a vacuum. The tugging continued until-

"Marie!" he screamed. He wasn't in the cafe anymore. He looked around the dark room and clenched the sheets beneath his hands. The clock on his nightstand said it was four in the morning on April 6th. 

Today was April 6th. It was one day after he learned of Marie's death and Michaelangelo and Félix's disappearance. He had been a father for one day. 

And Marie was dead.

~~~

He was already in his office when Nathalie came looking for him. 

"Sir, you're awake," she said not bothering to hide the shock in her voice. 

"I am. I need to get these documents for Marie's death taken care of. And then there's her estate to deal with. How are the funeral arrangements coming on your end?" he asked her and rubbed his brow. 

"Well, I'm not completely sure who to invite. You don't have any family and neither did she. But she was famous, so there will probably be a lot of reporters and fans that want to attend."

"Invite Sabine and her family," Gabriel suggested, remembering his dream. 

"Who, sir?" 

"Sabine... I don't know her last name. She married a man named Tom and worked at a cafe we used to frequent. Asian, I believe."

"Yes, sir. Anyone else?"

"Use your judgment, Nathalie. You've always made good decisions in the past. I trust you."

"Yes, sir."

———————————————

"Michael, you can barely hold a job. How can you support a family?" his own voice echoed inside his head as he remembered what really happened.

"I was hoping you would hire me. Maybe as a crew member on photo shoots?" 

"I've tried to hire you. You couldn't be bothered to show up, remember? Anyways, that's not really up to me. The crew is hired by the photographer. All I can do is put in a good word for you."

"Marie would hire me." 

"I would," a voice above them said. The two men looked up at her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I came back because I forgot my scarf. But I stand by my word. I would be glad to have Michael work for me and we would remain completely professional, Gabriel."

"Fine, fine," he said as he raised his hands in mock surrender. He didn't even try to resist as his lips pulled upwards. He would do anything to see that smile on her face. He would have done anything to see it just one more time. 

"Great! Well, I'm off, for real this time," Marie said kissing the two men goodbye. Michael watched her leave and Gabriel could tell just how much his brother loved the woman. 

"I know she's probably not the kind of girl Mom and Dad would've wanted for me," he said after a few moments of thoughtful silence.

"What makes you think that?" 

"She's nouveau riche and she doesn't have a strong family name."

"Michael, the Agreste family values were never about riches or family name. Mom and Dad were nouveau riche, too, you know."

"I guess I don't remember much about them. You handled their passing a lot better than I did." Gabriel put a comforting hand out to his brother, who gratefully took it.

"Mike, our family has always emphasized being able to take care of your family and provide for them. And you've already proven yourself capable of doing so by coming to me. Mom and Dad would be proud. Just as I am proud of you." His brother had smiled at him gratefully. 

He wondered if he would ever see him again. His brother was kind and outgoing. He was loved by all. Just what had happened to Michaelangelo and Félix? They didn't deserve this. Where were they?

~~~

A week after the funeral, Gabriel took off of work. When Nathalie found him, he was at the cemetery with his hands steepled against his mouth while he stared at Marie's grave. He looked almost like he was praying, except Gabriel Agreste didn't pray. 

"Sir, you left the office today without giving any warning. I've moved your meetings for the rest of the day but I have to ask... Is something wrong?" Nathalie asked, concern thick in her voice. 

"Nathalie, when we buried Marie, was she wearing her brooch?" Gabriel asked slowly.

"No, sir. I couldn't find it."

"Did she have it when they found her?"

"I'm not sure, sir, but I can find out."

"Do that." He stood up and walked away from her towards the parked limousine she had brought for him. 

~~~

Gabriel was struggling to come up with designs for another bridal line. His mind's eye refused to see anything except Marie in her wedding dress. She had looked so beautiful that day. He groaned in frustration as he crumpled up another sheet of paper and threw it into the wastebasket. The buzzing of the intercom was a relief.

"What?" he asked grumpily. 

"Sorry to interrupt you sir, but the police finally got back to me. It seems that Marie was not wearing her brooch when she was found," Nathalie's voice said. 

"Thank you, Nathalie."

"Do you require anything else, sir?"

"No, Nathalie, that will be all," he dismissed her and allowed the news to sink in. He drew a large sketch of the butterfly pin and stared at it carefully. Not only were Michaelangelo and Félix missing, but Nooroo was too. He was sure wherever they were, Nooroo was probably with them, and whatever had happened to his family was because Marie possessed the kwami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have Marie's death dated April 4, 2004. That would make Adrien and Félix 14 this year (2016) [born in 2002]. Which, amazingly enough, fits the timeline of the show right now! I picked that date because, in Chinese culture, four is an unlucky number due to the fact that the word four (sì) and dead (sǐ) in Chinese sound very similar. Why do I use Chinese culture references, you may ask? Spoilers. ;)


	4. My Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of how Gabriel met the future Mrs. Agreste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music: My Wish by Rascal Flatts
> 
> A somewhat fluffy chapter. Enjoy!
> 
> Alternate summary: How I met your mother ;)

Gabriel was enjoying a rare day off and reading the critiques of his new line. It was a peaceful morning complemented by fresh coffee and crispy croissants. Adrien played on the floor in front of him. He had the young boy and Nathalie to thank for the success of the children's line: Nathalie's careful recording of his daily playtime by himself and with other children allowed Gabriel to make improvements on designs. Having a child around made him see not only exactly how much wear their clothing got and where but also just how costly children's apparel could be. 

"High quality and inexpensive: the new children's line of the Gabriel brand will make 'Gabriel Agreste' become a household name." He had to fight his investors on that. He insisted that the clothes be affordable enough for the average family, not just for people like him. He would lose profits but gain a good reputation with the common man, and that was what mattered.

"Adorable: Adrien Agreste appears to be just as photogenic and happy as his mother, famous model Marie Benoit. He shows that the clothes are cute and functional." That wasn't intentional. Gabriel had taken many photos of Adrien wearing the clothes to prove to investors that the clothes were comfortable. He was too young to lie, after all. The investors then decided that Adrien would be the new face of the Gabriel children's line and that was that. 

Gabriel had already decided how to repay the two angels he didn't think he deserved. The money Adrien earned from modeling would go to his savings account and used for university expenses. As for Nathalie, he contemplated how much of a raise he should give her. She did way more than her job required: she stayed at the mansion, she helped take care of Adrien, she knew both his and Adrien's habits inside and out. 

"Sir, a package arrived for you," the woman of his thoughts said as she placed a wrapped box on the table next to him. Gabriel looked up from the newspaper thanked her. It had a familiar color - the same pink as Marie's brooch. 'Just a coincidence,' he told himself and brushed the thought away. It had been two years since she passed. Two years and the pain of his heart was no less than it was before. Two years and Adrien was four now. Two years and Gabriel was still no closer to being the father the young boy deserved.

Adrien continued to play quietly on the floor with his train set. Gabriel wondered what it would be like if Félix were there. 'Probably twice the number of headaches,' a bittersweet thought told him. Adrien would be happier, though. The child didn't smile as much as he used to and not nearly as much as he should. He knew his mother was gone, but he didn't consciously remember his twin brother or his real father. Sometimes he would hold a toy possessively as if expecting it to be stolen. Sometimes he would take off Gabriel's glasses and muss his hair, claiming he looked better that way.

Gabriel smiled at the boy as he folded up the newspaper. He took the parcel in his hand and set the paper down. Wondering what could be inside, he carefully opened the box from an anonymous sender. The box contained nothing but a small golden comb with a bee motif. Not even a note.

"How interesting," he said, mostly to himself, as he held it up to the light. 

"Shiny," Adrien said. He was pressed up against Gabriel's knees, trying to get a better look at the item. He picked up the child and set him on his lap.

"It is pretty isn't it, Adrien?" He allowed Adrien's tiny hands to touch the cool metal, and it seemed to hum. 

"Yes. For Maman?" he cooed. 

"She would like it, wouldn't she? But not for Maman." Gabriel placed the comb back in the box. "What are your trains doing?"

"The train take the people to London," Adrien explained and scrambled back down to the floor. He pointed to one of the passenger cars. "Maman, Papa, and Adrien." 

"Who's the fourth person?" 

"I don't know," Adrien said with a thoughtful look on his face. Adrien went back to playing, and Gabriel pulled out a sketchbook. The workaholic in him wouldn't let him rest, even if it was a day off. He was on his third design when Adrien asked him a question.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. Could you repeat that?" He realized he was talking to the boy as an adult, which was something Nathalie frequently chided him about. Perhaps he should talk less formally to him.

"How did Papa and Maman meet?"

"How did we meet?" Gabriel repeated. Adrien nodded eagerly. Gabriel sat the sketchpad down on the table and opened his arms, inviting the boy in for a story. Adrien readily obliged and climbed back up into his lap. He didn't know how Michael and Marie met but perhaps his own meeting with Marie would suffice.

"There was a photographer who took excellent pictures for our company. I wanted to know who they were so I went to their photo shoot to meet them..."

———————————————

Gabriel stood next to the camera and waited for the photographer to show their face. He watched the crew set up and sensed they were more tense than usual, probably due to his presence. They were doing an outdoor photo shoot at a fountain in the park. A shadow came and stood next to him. 

"Can I help you, Monsieur Agreste?" a light voice asked him.

"Yes, I'm assuming you're the photographer?"

"Oui, Marie Xie, at your service," the woman said politely. He turned to face her and his heart stopped. Un coup de foudre. Her green eyes drew him in and her smile caught his breath. She was perfect. 

"Madame Xie, I wanted to compliment you on your work. You seem to be the best photographer we have or, at least, the most liked among our audiences." Gabriel hoped his voice didn't reveal the intense feelings he had at the moment. 

"Please, Monsieur, I'll get a big head," she laughed. Her laugh was like the chiming of bells and Gabriel found himself falling. Hard.

"I am curious to know your secret, if you'd be willing to divulge it," he cleared his throat and turned towards the model, who was taking her position. 

"Empathy. When you empathize with your subject, they will reveal more of themselves to you and the camera." 

"So you model too then? I thought you looked familiar."

"Is that a line, Monsieur? If it is, it won't work on me," she winked at him after she took a shot of the woman in white. "I've heard enough lines to last a lifetime. But yes, I am also a model. Marie Benoit, at your service." That piqued his curiosity. 

"You're one of our most popular ones," he said as his brain connected the dots. "Why do you use different names?"

"My father was a semi-famous photographer and my mother a semi-famous model. Using their names has helped me get far," she stated simply. "Sometimes, all you need is a name to get you in the door. As I'm sure you know, Monsieur Agreste."

He did. His parents were a famous designer duo and their time in the world spotlight ended prematurely. He chose fashion to follow in their footsteps. Because of his name alone, people had given him a chance. He wouldn't be where he was today without his name backing him. The Gabriel brand wouldn't exist.

"Was there anything else I could help you with?" she asked him, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, I wanted to know if you had any input for the design team as a professional photographer and model."

"The clothes are good, for the most part. But sometimes difficult to handle as a model or photograph well. For example, what she's wearing right now: the slit on the skirt is too high. Not everyone has her build. And if the wind blows, then the fabric will be everywhere. We're lucky that today is not a windy day and to have a model like her." She was quick to point out other flaws in the design. 

"Madame Xie, would you like to be a part of our design team? Your suggestions may prove themselves to be extremely valuable." He was amazed by her. She had great eye: many of the problem points she wanted to fix would also make the overall design more fashionable and functional. 

"I would be honored, Monsieur Agreste."

"Please, call me Gabriel."

"Then you must call me Marie," she said with a smile, an extremely seductive smile. And he did, the sound of her name tasted like honey on his tongue. His heart trilled when she said his name in response. He thought her laugh was sweet but he wasn't prepared for the sound of her voice saying his name. Un coup de foudre, indeed.

———————————————

Gabriel finished telling the story and looked down at the sleeping boy in his arms. The peaceful look on his face made him smile.

"You are so much like your mother, Adrien," he whispered to him. 

Nathalie found them later that day sleeping together in the chair. Neither of them had moved and she smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I considered making Marie's last name be Xin-Beniot (blessed heart) instead of Xie-Beniot (thankful and blessed). But Xin is not a real Chinese last name (I don't think...) and I want to remain as accurate to the cultures as possible. (But I totally would've picked Xin over Xie.)


	5. Wherever You Will Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel meets the Protector of Paris and the Guardian of the World.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wherever You Will Go cover by Charlene Soraia, original by The Calling

Gabriel Agreste was not having a good day. It was the five year anniversary of Marie's death. Adrien was seven now and Gabriel had just rejected the boy's request to attend public school. Again. A heavy sigh escaped his lips. He didn't want to prevent Adrien from going to school with his peers. It just wasn't safe out there for him. Michaelangelo and Félix were still missing and Gabriel was sure it was because Marie possessed a Miraculous that this tragedy occurred in the first place. He had a duty to protect Adrien from this unknown danger at all costs. What if whoever took Marie's Miraculous came after Adrien? 

"What should I do, Marie?" he sighed, putting his head in his hands. The gentle breeze that caressed his face did nothing to assuage his anxiety. He looked up and stared out at the Paris cityscape. It was a beautiful spring day which he had been attempting to enjoy on his balcony. He had been trying to remember all the fond memories of him and Marie and Michaelangelo. There weren't many. Every time he was about to enjoy himself in the company of the two people he loved the most, he remembered he was just a third wheel. C'est la vie. 

"Gabriel, Gabriel..." 

———————————————

"Gabriel Agreste, my name is Le Papillon," a gentle voice said in his head. "I can sense you're very upset. I would like to help. Please, tell me what's troubling you."

"I've heard about you. Le Papillon, the Protector of Paris. I must have really fallen for you to come to me," he said with a deprecating laugh. "Though I'm surprised you haven't come sooner, honestly."

The voice was silent but he felt a comforting presence that wasn't there before. He knew he was alone on his balcony but it felt like a pair of arms were wrapped around him trying to hug him.

"Your heart is in turmoil. I want to return its former peace to you," Le Papillon said. 

"I love her," he sighed. "She doesn't love me. She loves another and she will never see me."

"Have you tried talking to her?"

"And ruin her happiness and his? No. I won't do that to them, I couldn't." Le Papillon didn't know what she was talking about. How should she suggest something so unspeakable? To his own brother, no less?

"You seem resolved in your decision. What's the problem?"

"Because of this love, I'm weak! All these doubts, these fears, I never had them until now. That's the problem!" He cradled his head in his hands and felt anger roll off of him in waves. When his emotions subsided, he spoke again. "All I desire is her happiness, yet seeing the way they look at each other still stabs my heart. I will never be good enough for her. I will never know how they feel."

"Oh, Gabriel. Love does not make you weak. Au contraire, it makes you strong. You, yourself are proof. Because of love, your heart has the fortitude to get you through these negative feelings. The decisions that you make are evidence of that," she said. He wondered why her voice sounded so sad. Was she like this with everyone? 

"Look, Gabe, no one said love was easy," she tried again, probably sensing the doubt he still had. "My partner and I... Everyone in my civilian life thinks we have the perfect relationship. But we fight sometimes. It's only natural. And he doesn't even know my biggest secret: I'm Le Papillon. He'll probably never know. Love makes you strong. It gives you something you want to protect. It opens you up to a whole new world of feelings that you didn't think were possible. You may get hurt, but your heart will be stronger for it in the end."

"Love is strength," he contemplated. A strange feeling washed over him, almost like relief but there was something different about it. 

"Have you ever wondered why Paris is called the city of love?" Le Papillon asked him and he could hear the hint of a smile in her voice. "My predecessors would find people like you, people who are troubled, and renew their feelings of hope and love. Or amplify the auras of people who are full of such emotions, spreading love throughout the city. That's what you're feeling right now. My magic has shared your love and strength to the people of Paris."

He allowed himself to smile as he felt Le Papillon leave him. Their conversation had not changed his situation but he felt braver. He would be able to face Marie and Michaelangelo with a smile no matter how much it hurt. He replayed their exchange in his mind, hoping to reinforce the courage he had. A staggering realization hit him. He needed to talk to Marie.

~~~

"Oh, Gabriel! You surprised me!" Marie exclaimed as she walked into the darkroom. She had been spending so much time at the Agreste Mansion that he had offered to repurpose one of the spare rooms into an office for her. She requested only a darkroom to develop her photos in after much insistence from the two brothers. Gabriel knew he would catch her here eventually. 

"Marie," he acknowledged. He refused to look away from the negative he was currently staring at. If he saw her face, he might change his mind. He might decide he didn't really want to know after all. "I met an interesting woman today."

"Did you?" she asked and walked around, trying to tidy up here and there. 

"Yes, I wonder if you might know her. Le Papillon." There was a violent clattering sound and Gabriel turned towards her. She was on the floor next to the tray she had dropped and liquid had spilled around her. He crossed over to her to help her clean up the mess.

"Ah, yes. Protector of Paris, everyone knows who she is," she stuttered. Their hands bumped into each other as they wiped up the spilt solution. They both paused and looked at one another.

"She called me Gabe. I wonder how she knew that particular nickname," he said evenly. An emotion flitted across her eyes. Was it fear? He took her hand in his and gave her a gentle smile. "Your secret is safe with me."

He released her hand and picked up the tray. After putting it in the sink, he left the room without a word. 

———————————————

"No Le Papillon to help me this time," he sighed to himself. 

"Monsieur?" Nathalie called to him over the intercom, interrupting his thoughts. "Someone is here to see you. He said his name was Master Fu." 

'The man who gave Marie her Miraculous,' he recalled and his curiosity piqued. 

"I'm on the balcony. Please send him up," he buzzed back to her. 

Gabriel rose and greeted the short Asian man that arrived. The man wore a red Hawaiin shirt and seemed wise beyond his years. 

"I'm pleased you agreed to meet with me, Gabriel," the man said somewhat solemnly, as if aware of the occasion. Gabriel nodded in response and waited for him to continue. "I have more information on Marie's death. As we discussed before, neither of us believe it was an accident."

"So you think you know who did it?" 

"Yes. It wounds me deeply to say this, but it may even be my fault. I believe the people who brought harm to your family were the Miraculous holders from London." Gabriel collapsed into his seat. He almost felt like he was reliving the news of her death. 

"From London?" he breathed.

"Yes. I initially ruled them out because they were Miraculous holders. I personally picked them because they were pure of heart. Something must have changed. I still couldn't bring myself to question them because Bourdon's civilian self was best friends with Marie when they were in university."

"Bourdon?"

"Yes, Bumblebee, in English. She's gone missing."

Gabriel stood up and buzzed Nathalie over the intercom, requesting she bring him a pink box from his office. After retrieving the box from her, he handed it to Master Fu. 

"Is that her Miraculous?" Gabriel asked. The old man opened the box and closed his eyes after seeing the contents. 

"Where did you get this?" he asked.

"An anonymous sender, a few years ago."

"Then it is as I feared. Peacock, Paon Bleu, and Bumblebee must have attacked Marie. Whoever is acting on Marie's behalf, and yours, by extension, is hunting them down. They were successful in finding Bumblebee it seems." Master Fu sat in a nearby chair. He looked like a man with the weight of the world on his shoulders. 

"But I don't want that, Marie wouldn't want that," Gabriel argued. Master Fu nodded in agreement.

"Whoever is doing this is blinded by their own feelings. But I do have a solution. It involves Adrien." 

"What are you talking about? What do you want to do with him?" Worry filled Gabriel. Would whatever Fu wants to do endanger the boy he had sworn to protect? 

"There are two Miraculous that work in perfect harmony with each other: the black cat and the ladybug. They are yin and yang. They are the very definition of balance. Adrien has the makings to be one of them. But only with your permission of course. Had he been anyone else's son, I would not seek it, but I have a certain respect for Marie."

Gabriel thought carefully. There was a great evil in the world and no one to stop it but Adrien could. Eventually. The last thing he wanted was to put the child in danger. But he knew if it were Marie's choice to make, she wouldn't hesitate.

"What does he need to do to fit this role?"


	6. Something from Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien gets his Miraculous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music: Something from Nothing by Foo Fighters [Warning: There is a clean and an explicit version.]
> 
> Bonus Music: Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls
> 
> Changes in font alignment indicate changes in POV.
> 
> ———————————————
> 
> Sorry for the long wait, guys!! I'm working on chapter 9 right now but am staggering releases so I don't have any plotholes. ehehe.... (^_^")

"I think it's time, Gabriel. He's ready," Master Fu said and took a cautious sip from his tea. They sat together on the balcony, as they did once every month to discuss the status of Adrien's training. 

"Already? He's still just a boy, only fourteen," Gabriel responded calmly, knowing it was the best way to deal with the older man. He didn't want Adrien out there yet but knew that he was more than capable. "His partner is probably only a child still, too."

"This is true. They will be the youngest Miraculous holders I have ever recruited in my years as Guardian, but they are ready to take on the title."

"Are you sure? Adrien, maybe, but his partner? How will their parents feel if their child is taken from them in the line of duty? A child, I remind you, a child who probably hasn't had all the training that Adrien has." Gabriel was finding it harder to mask his worry. He knew how much he didn't want to lose Adrien, but at least he was informed of the situation at hand. He could only imagine how it would feel for those other parents to lose their child. All the questions that would surround them, all the questions that would never be answered. 

"Her parents are aware of what it means to have a family member become a Miraculous holder." Her. A single identifying feature in Adrien's new partner. The only one Master Fu would likely reveal to him.

"You told them?" He sat back in his chair and pursed his lips behind steepled hands. 

"No. But they are smart. They will likely figure it out. But most importantly, their identities must remain secret from each other. I don't want Marie's past being repeated with her son or any others. I will not make that mistake again." Master Fu took another sip of his tea and placed the cup on the table between them, signaling the end of this conversation. 

"And the peacock Miraculous?" Gabriel inquired, remembering the small box he had received on Adrien's tenth birthday. The image of the beautiful gems stained in blood had haunted him for many nights afterward. Sometimes, the recollection of it made his nose sting with the phantom scent of the bleach he had used trying to get the blood off. 

"Keep it in the vault for now. That may be the safest place. And you never know when you'll need it. Thank you for the tea, Gabriel. Your recipe improves every time." Master Fu stood up slowly and reached for the cane Gabriel knew he didn't need. 

"What do you mean, 'when I'll need it'?" he repeated as he stood up with the hunched man, as befitting of a host. 

"The peacock Miraculous may just agree with you. You are not who I intend to give it to, but if you need it, it'll be there." He entered the building as Nathalie exited, arriving, on time as always, to clean up the tea from their meeting. They greeted each other cordially, and Gabriel, though still in shock from the words Master Fu had just spoken, made a mental note to give the amazing woman another raise. God knows she deserved it. While she had always been combined her role as an assistant with the duties of a maid, becoming a substitute mother for Adrien was not part of the plan. Yet she could not have done a better job. 

"May I assume your meeting went well, Monsieur?" she said as she carefully stacked the Japanese tea cups. 

"Oui. When you're finished, please bring yourself and Grégoire to my office. We need to discuss an update to Adrien's schedule." After receiving Nathalie's confirmation, he hastily left.

Moments later he found himself outside the vault, hidden by a painting of Marie. He had commissioned the painting on one of her birthdays and requested it be modeled after one of her favorite pieces: Portrait of Adele Bloch-Bauer I. He shook his head to clear it of the memories coming to the surface and opened the vault. The peacock Miraculous glistened, free of the blood it came with. He held it with his eyes, still too afraid to touch it. Finally, he elected to close the vault again.

"We are here, Monsieur," Nathalie's voice said. He turned around to greet his employees, who he preferred to view as his associates. A tiny, nervous woman and a large, quiet man. These were the people he entrusted Adrien's life to. 

"Good. From now on, you are to be more flexible when Adrien misses any of his classes or modeling appointments. He will also start attending public school soon, due to his escapade this morning. I will tell him myself. Meanwhile, you will be responsible for making any and all excuses when he misses class," he informed them as he recalled Nathalie's frantic and apologetic phone call this morning about Adrien's latest attempt to attend school. He almost smiled. Adrien was so much like his father. 

"When, Monsieur?" Nathalie's confused and worried face pulled his heartstrings. She would definitely make a good mother one day. 

"He will be taking on a new obligation soon. This responsibility trumps all others."

"Yes, Monsieur," she nodded. The hulking man still had not emitted a single sound. 

"Additionally, you are to keep as close an eye on him as possible. Keep me informed on all his activities, as always."

"Of course, Monsieur," she said. Finally, Grégoire made a sound Gabriel accepted as an affirmation. 

"That will be all. Thank you, both of you, for keeping my nephew safe. I truly don't know what I would do without you." Nathalie blushed and opened her mouth to voice a reply when a loud thumping interrupted her. The walls shook with each vibration. 

"I guess it has begun," Gabriel said with a sigh.

———————————————

Adrien watched the news closely, transfixed by the giant rock monster on the screen. He tore his eyes away from the screen and noticed a small hexagonal box sitting on the table in front of him.

"What's this doing here?" He picked it up and opened it. A black ball of magic grew from the box and dissipated to reveal a... small black cat? The creature yawned and looked around curiously.

"Hey, you're like the genie in the lamp!" This was the most exciting thing to happen to Adrien since, well, his whole life and definitely an improvement from the mishap that occurred that morning. 

"I met him once. So he grants wishes, big deal. I'm way more personable! My name's Plagg. Nice to meet you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried multiple approaches for changing the font, and it didn't seem to work, so I went with changes in text alignment instead. If you know any better method, please let me know! I don't really like the font alignment changes... XP


	7. A Little Fall of Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien meets beautiful women in the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music: A Little Fall of Rain from Les Miserables
> 
> A two years after Origins.

"I've never been to school before. I've never had friends. It's all sort of... new to me," he explained. He turned around and faced her. She watched him with guarded eyes. Adrien held his umbrella out to the blue haired girl. He could feel the rain falling on his unprotected back, yet he continued smiling at her and holding out the olive branch. Her cautious glare slowly melted into awe and understanding. Rolling thunder echoed in his head. Hesitantly, Marinette reached out to take the umbrella from him. He watched her hand approach his in slow motion. It seemed like moments had passed until she finally touched him, and, when she did, it felt like a bolt of lightning ran through him. 

Suddenly, there was a flash accompanied by a crack of thunder. When he opened his eyes again, Marinette was gone. He was staring at a reflection of himself in a window with English words. He glanced quickly around. Where was he? It didn't look like Paris. People passed and didn't seem to notice him as they all rushed for cover from the downpour. Loud laughter caught his attention. Honing in on the sound, he saw a young looking couple clasping each other under an awning. 

"Just like the day we met, huh, Marie?" the man said. 

"Oui," the woman he assumed was Marie giggled in reply. They looked down at the double stroller beside them. 

"This sure is an adventure, isn't it, boys?" the man cooed. 

"I'm surprised they haven't started fighting yet," Marie said. "Adrien and Félix are being good boys for Maman and Papa, aren't they?"

"Mère?" Adrien whispered to himself. The woman certainly looked like the pictures of his mother, but the man looked nothing like his father. Well, he looked like his father with mussed blond hair and perfect vision. And who on earth was Félix?

Adrien heard a buzzing sound, like a bee, and looked up at the crying sky. A large ebony-skinned woman in a bee costume was quickly approaching the small family. 

"Watch out!" he screamed, but he heard no sound. He screamed again, and still nothing. "Maman!"

"Oh, he's fussy. Come here, Adrien." Marie bent down to pick up one of the children from the stroller. Adrien was no longer feet away, but staring straight into his mother's eyes, those eyes that were almost exactly like his. He saw the bee woman flying towards his mother from behind and continued screaming. She needed to hear him. Why couldn't she hear him?

And then he and his mother were in the air, held afloat by the bee. He heard his not-father scream and the other infant, who he assumed was Félix, cry. Adrien squirmed and squirmed. Plagg. Where's Plagg? 

"Kira?" Marie asked. "What's going on? What are you doing?" And then they were falling. He felt his mother control the descent. She landed and rolled, protecting him the whole way. Then, she ran, jumping across rooftops. What was she looking for? She sat him up against a something when she finally stopped running. 

"Please Adrien, stay still for sixteen seconds. Just sixteen seconds," she pleaded as she stepped away from him. "Nooroo, metamorphosis!" 

Purple light flooded his vision. When it cleared, his mother stood before him, decked out in a purple pantsuit with lavender wings. She ran to him and picked him up. The wet blankets squelched as she grabbed him. Her wings started to beat, and they were flying.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. You're safe with– shit." They stopped moving, but they weren't falling. Hovering. 

"Marie," a thickly accented voice said. An Indian accent?

"Shyama," Marie replied, her voice masking the confusion Adrien sensed. She was evaluating the situation. Was Shyama friend or foe? Should she fight or flee?

"What a beautiful family you have. It's a shame Kira and I couldn't make the wedding." Adrien shifted again and saw a dark-skinned man dressed in a blue and green suit. He somewhat resembled a peacock. 

"I did send you both invitations, I'm sorry it didn't fit your schedule." Hostility laced her voice. It seemed she decided Shyama was a foe. 

"How terrible if something happened to your beloved. I can only imagine the pain I would feel if something happened to Kira. And it's such a good thing we don't have children." Marie held Adrien a little tighter. A buzzing noise alerted them that Kira had caught up with them. 

"Why are you doing this? I thought you were my friends."

"Who needs friends when you have power?" Kira's voice cut through the rain to them. She had a sharp British accent. 

"The Miraculous grant power. Control them all and you control the world."

"You can't have my Miraculous. I won't let you take it."

"How can you fight-"

"-and protect your son at the same time?"

The bee and the peacock converged on her. Adrien struggled. Where the hell was that damn cat? His mother stopped beating her wings, and they started to freefall. After dropping a safe distance, she flew away from their attackers, back towards where they came.

"Michaelangelo!" she yelled. "Michael-" Something hit them, and Marie gritted her teeth.

"Maman?" He had finally found his voice, but it was quite, scared, small.

"Maman's okay, Adrien. We need to find Papa and get you and Félix somewhere safe," she said soothingly with a worried smile. A projectile rushed past them and the sound of the rushing wind increased. 

"My wing," she muttered. She turned and faced the sky. She was now gliding, with no way to slow down. They crashed into the roof of a parked car, and their velocity forced a line of cars to crash into each other like a line of dominos. 

"Marie!" They turned their heads to the voice, a familiar voice. The man from earlier ran towards them, carrying a bundle in his arms.

"Michael," Marie breathed. "I'm so sorry. I need your help." A purple butterfly appeared around his eyes. 

"Anything, Papillion," he said almost robotically. 

"Go, fight them. And protect our sons," she sobbed. 

"Yes, Papillion." White bubbles surrounded him and left a man wearing a white and lavender tuxedo. Wings adorned his back, and a white mask covered most of his face. A white baby carrier with a boy that looked like Adrien's reflection covered his chest. He flew off to fight the combatants in the sky. 

Marie rolled off the car and opened it. Coincidentally, there was a toddler's car seat. She strapped Adrien in and sat in the driver's seat. 

"Just a few minutes, Adrien, and I'll go join Papa. You'll be safe here, okay?" She sighed and closed her eyes. A faint light shone, and her clothes were back to normal. A small purple creature that looked somewhat like Plagg appeared. 

"Marie?" it asked as it flew around her, poking and prodding, trying to gauge the severity of her wounds. "Marie, you're bleeding. A lot. You need to get to a doctor. And you've probably fractured something."

There was no response. Not even a groan.

"Marie?" The kwami, Adrien assumed, grew frantic. It pulled on her hair, it did everything to try and elicit a response. 

"Maman?" Adrien felt himself say. His heart grew heavy with dread. The kwami looked towards him. 

"I'm... so sorry, young one," it said. It flew towards him and stared at him. Its gaze was hypnotizing. "Sleep now."

Adrien fought against the exhaustion that suddenly weighed him down. No, he had to help his mother! 

"Plagg! Transforme moi!" he screamed, but no sound came. "Plagg!"

———————————————

He woke up to something hitting him on his head. 

"Ow!" He rubbed his head and sat up. "What was that for?"

"Stop calling my name in your sleep. Shouldn't you be calling out for Ladybug or something?" the grumpy cat whined. 

"Sorry, I just had a really weird dream... It was...about my parents." He recalled the couple, crouched over the double stroller, large grins on their faces in spite of the downpour of rain, completely unaware of what was about to happen next... He shook his head and banished the thought. 

"Really? Wanna share?"

"You're being uncharacteristically curious," he said suspiciously. "Why?" 

"Ah, no reason!" Plagg replied nervously and flew into his trashcan under Adrien's desk. "Go back to sleep! It's three in the morning!"

Adrien laid back down and tried to. But it evaded him as his mind filled with questions. Marie was definitely his mother. Was she a Miraculous holder? And Kira and Shyama too? Who was Michaelangelo? Gabriel was his father... wasn't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this wasn't super descriptive. Action sequences are hard to write. Yay for dream sequences!


	8. Animal I Have Become

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel reveals the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music: Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace
> 
> Alignment change indicates POV change.
> 
> Dear friends who have been here since the beginning, I made some edits in the previous chapters. They're not major edits but they may affect your reading experience. It was simply changing Père to Papa.

"Adrien, please stop playing with your food and eat your breakfast," Gabriel said without looking away from the newspaper his nose was buried in. Adrien looked up at paper wall sitting across from him and then to the large window. It was raining again. He used to like the rain. He became friends with Marinette in the rain. Now, all he could think of was his mother.

"Any reviews on the new clothing line, Père?" Adrien asked and continued to play with his food. He wasn't hungry, not that it was surprising given his current mental state.

"Just the usual. You do an excellent job modeling as always." Gabriel folded the newspaper away and ate his toast. The pale-skinned man glanced at Adrien. "You look tired. Are you sleeping well? Are you feeling sick?"

"Are you asking because you care or because you need your star model to look his best?" he countered bitterly and watched his cereal swirl in his bowl. How many times had he missed class for all his stupid modeling assignments? How many times had lives been put at risk because he wasn't at the right place during an akuma attack? He was modeling instead of living the life of a typical teenager.

"Both. In spite of whatever you may think, your wellbeing is of the utmost importance to me." Gabriel took a sip of his coffee, still eyeing Adrien cautiously. He didn't often have outbursts. Something was clearly upsetting him. 

"Then tell me. Truthfully. What happened to my mother?" Adrien met Gabriel's gaze. There was a clarity, a determination, in Adrien's eyes that Gabriel both admired and feared. It was too familiar, too much like Marie's eyes. 

"An odd question, in response to mine," he commented and forced himself to look elsewhere. 

"I keep dreaming about her. It keeps me up at night." Gabriel paused and took another sip of his coffee to hide his shock. 

"I see. Well, I've told you before. There was a car accident, and she died." It hurt him to lie to the boy, but at the same time, even he didn't know the whole truth.

"Really?" Adrien asked him incredulously. The story didn't match up with his dreams. 

"That's what I was told. That's the official story." 

"And the unofficial one?" Adrien continued to frown at him. 

"I don't know," Gabriel sighed. It sounded so hopeless that Adrien didn't know how to respond. His face relaxed, and he wondered how he could ever doubt his father's love for his mother. "I don't know what happened. But whatever it was, it wasn't a car accident."

Adrien accepted the answer and ate his cereal, now soggy. Nathalie entered the large dining room and confirmed Gabriel's schedule for the day. Gabriel thanked her with a rare warm smile, one he only showed to Adrien sometimes. Adrien watched them curiously out of the corner of his eye and slowly munched on his cereal. When had they gotten so close?

"Yes, Adrien?" Gabriel asked. He rolled his eyes, and Nathalie blushed. "I can see you."

"Oh, nothing. Just– actually, I do have another question," he said innocently. "Who's Michaelangelo?" 

The cup that was halfway to Gabriel's mouth dropped, as did the tablet in Nathalie's hand. They both stared at him with wide eyes and ignored the sound of the cup shattering and the tablet's impact. Neither of them moved. They remained so still that Adrien was almost afraid he was dreaming again. Finally, Gabriel stood up promptly and made his way towards the room's exit.

"Nathalie, inform the photographer Adrien cannot attend the shoot, make any excuse. Cancel my meetings and clean up this mess, please. Adrien, grab your coat. We're going for a drive."

~~~

Adrien glanced nervously at his father. He'd never seen him drive before, and the tense white knuckles gripping the steering wheel did nothing to ease his discomfort. 

"Père-"

"We're going to see your mother," he interrupted. Adrien nodded and looked out the window. The dull, rain-darkened scenery flew by. He hoped they weren't driving too fast.

"So, Nathalie, huh?" 

"Excuse me?" Gabriel sounded shocked and almost offended. Adrien repressed a chuckle. He was enjoying this moment. Often, his father seemed distant and somewhat indifferent towards him but right now he was easy to talk to despite the latent tension in the car. 

"You like her, she likes you. How long has that been going on?" 

"Of course, you notice that but you can't even figure out which of your classmates is Ladybug," Gabriel muttered. Absolutely unbelievable. He had suspected that Master Fu would pick someone Adrien would grow close to in their civilian lives. The whole purpose of the Derby hat competition was to get a good look at all of Adrien's new classmates. One glance at Marinette Dupain-Cheng and he knew she was Ladybug. Yet, Adrien, fencing prodigy and boy genius, remained completely oblivious. 

"What?"

"Nothing. There's nothing going on between Nathalie and I. Our relationship is strictly professional," Gabriel huffed. She was an excellent assistant. She'd worked for him for since the moment he opened his business. A little bit of attraction was only natural after the amount of time they'd spent together. She even lived in the mansion with them.

"I think Maman would be happy," Adrien said quietly. "It's been a long time since she died. She would probably want you to move on eventually." 

"It has, hasn't it?" Gabriel sighed. There was no doubt in his mind that Marie would have been thrilled to hear that Gabriel Agreste, the Gabriel Agreste, had finally fallen in love. But he didn't think he had. He wasn't even sure if it was possible to love anyone like he loved Marie. 

"We're here," Gabriel announced and pulled the car to a stop. They got out of the car but didn't bother with umbrellas. The seemingly incessant rain had stopped for a few moments, and they wouldn't be here long. "Do you remember where she is?"

Adrien nodded, and Gabriel held out his hand in a "lead the way" gesture. They walked around various graves and pointed out curious epitaphs to each other. 

"Look at this one, it has Chinese." Adrien stopped at a pair of tombstones.

"What do they say?"

"Bái gǒu, tángláng. White dog, mantis. That's it. There's no other names."

"That's because they kept their identities secret," a happy voice said to them. They turned and saw a tall, blue-haired girl walking towards them. A short, older woman followed behind her. 

"Sabine," Gabriel greeted the older woman. "So this must be Bridgette. I haven't seen you since you were a little girl."

Bridgette, Adrien repeated in his head. She looked like Marinette, with longer hair. They had the similar demeanor as well. The only difference seemed to be that Bridgette was much taller and had gentle brown eyes instead of clear blue ones. 

"Nice to see you again, Gabriel. Though, it seems we only meet at somber occasions," Sabine said with a half smile. "My sister and her husband passed five years ago today. Bridgette has been living with us ever since."

"That seems to be the fate of Miraculous holders, doesn't it?" Gabriel sighed, and Adrien looked at him with surprise. He felt Plagg shift around in his jacket. 

"Yes. I pray Chat Noir and Ladybug stay safe, for the sake of their families." Adrien gulped and glanced between the two adults. Was it his imagination or was Madame Cheng talking directly to him? His father seemed unfazed by the words she had spoken but nodded in response. 

"I was just taking Adrien to see his mother."

"She was a great woman. Have they found Michaelangelo or Félix yet?" There were those names again. 

"No, unfortunately. But we must be on our way. Adrien and I have a lot to talk about."

"Of course. Good luck, Gabriel. And you, too, Adrien. Good luck and stay safe." Adrien nodded, and they left after his father bid Sabine and Bridgette farewell.

"You know each other well," Adrien tried to comment casually as they continued walking. Their encounter with Madame Cheng made him nervous. It seemed almost like she knew he was Chat Noir.

"She often babysat before your mother passed. They were good friends and Marie helped Sabine and her sister out a lot financially."

They finally arrived at the lone grave, one of the best money could buy, after what seemed like an eternity of silence. They seated themselves in front of the stone and greeted Marie.

"Forgive me, Marie," Gabriel began. "I've done many things wrong. I hope Adrien will forgive me, too." Adrien watched him curiously. He knew Gabriel wasn't a perfect parent but what could he have done that Adrien wouldn't forgive him? They faced each other, and Gabriel looked more tired than Adrien had ever seen him.

"I will tell you everything about your mother that I know. Marie Xie-Benoit was the only daughter of a photographer and a model."

~~~

"And that's the story of Marie Xie-Benoit. Mostly. For the story of Marie Agreste, we'll need a change of view." Gabriel stood up, and Adrien followed him as they walked back to the car. The return trip through the old cemetery felt much shorter than the way there. 

Adrien endured the car ride in silence and pondered all that he had learned. He already knew most of what his father had told him excluding his mother's relationship with the Cheng family. He excitedly wondered if Marinette knew they were close as infants. As the car slowed to a stop, Adrien was awakened from his reverie and noticed the rain had started falling again. They were at the park by the Cheng family bakery. 

"This is where I met your mother for the first time. I fell in love." Adrien watched Gabriel's eyes grow misty with nostalgia. He had shared a lot of emotions with him today, and Adrien was enjoying every second of it. And perhaps it was a bit therapeutic for Gabriel, too. "I told myself I would ask her out the next time I saw her in a non-professional setting. But I was too late. She was already dating someone else. Michaelangelo. My brother."

"Wait, wait, wait. You have a brother?" All this time and he never knew? How do you just keep someone secret like that?

"Twin brother, actually. He was a bit of a deadbeat until he met Marie. Then, he became the best version of himself. It was something I'd never thought I'd see. But instead of being happy for them, I let myself wallow in self-pity. Which allowed me to meet Le Papillion."

"You mean Hawkmoth?"

"No, Papillion. She's very different from Hawkmoth. She found troubled souls and saved them. She made Paris a happy and beautiful place. Le Papillion's predecessors have watched over Paris since the beginning. That's why it's the 'City of Love'. However, she made a mistake when she helped me, and I discovered who she was. Le Papillion was Marie."

"My mother was a Miraculous holder?" Adrien suddenly felt full of pride. He was following in his mother's footsteps. If she was still alive, they could be fighting crime in Paris side by side. 

"She was. I suspect that's what killed her. I think someone wanted her Miraculous." Gabriel cast his eyes downward. Adrien's elation quickly turned sour. That's exactly what Hawkmoth wanted from him and Ladybug. Just how far would he go to get what he wanted?

"What about Michaelangelo?" Adrien asked after a few moments of silence. His father looked at him again. "What happened to him?"

"Ah, my brother and Marie married a few years later. It was the second best day of their lives. The first was when you and Félix were born," he smiled sadly at him. 

"That doesn't add up. My mom married your brother, but you're my father?" As he spoke the words, Adrien realized the truth. Denial refused to allow him to accept it. His father - his uncle? - opened the sun visor above his head and took out a picture that was tucked away there. He held it out to Adrien, almost like a peace offering. 

"A picture of your family on your second birthday." Adrien drank in the photo. There was his mother, exactly like his dream version of her, smiling gently down at two baby boys covered in cake frosting. One child was frowning, and the other looked gleeful. The man from his dream, Michaelangelo, stared into the camera with a large, goofy grin. He looked so much like Gabriel, but it was clear that the man sitting next to him and the man in the picture were two completely differently people. 

"You... lied to me," Adrien stated. He felt like he couldn't breathe or feel or move. He didn't even know what to think. "All this time, I've been calling you 'Père.' And you let me. What kind of sick, twisted-"

"I did it to protect you."

"And you didn't bother to tell me I have a brother? A twin brother, looks like. Where are they? Where are my father and brother?" 

Adrien's shouting filled the car, and angry tears streamed down his face. Gabriel reached out to him. He wanted to comfort his nephew. He could only imagine the pain Adrien felt compared to the cold hand he felt clenched around his heart.

"Don't touch me! I hate you!" the boy screamed. Adrien opened the car door and escaped into the rain outside. Gabriel rubbed his face with his hands. He had failed Marie. He looked up at the remaining photograph in the sun visor. Marie and Michaelangelo happily gazed at him while the Gabriel in the photo gave him a stern expression. He focused on Marie once again. She had looked so beautiful in her wedding dress. 

"Children can be so emotional," a hostile voice invaded his thoughts. "My name is Hawkmoth. I can give you the power to control and protect him if you give me what I want: the Miraculouses of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Will you help me?"

Despair and anger filled every fiber of his being. He was tempted to accept but thinking of Marie allowed him a moment of clarity. This was the moment Master Fu warned him may come about: the moment he would be akumatized and attack his own blood. He needed to accept and draw Ladybug and Chat Noir out. He needed the villain to lead them to where he was. But he needed to stay in control.

"Yes, Hawkmoth," he hissed through clenched teeth. 

~~~

Adrien ran to the bakery. Bells jingled as he entered and Marinette looked up at him from the cashier's seat. She looked as radiant as ever. In the past few years he'd known her, she became more beautiful and graceful. She hardly stuttered around him anymore, and he considered her one of his closest friends. 

"Adrien? You're drenched!" she exclaimed and ran over to him. She tried to pat him down with a towel she pulled out of her apron. She stopped after a few moments. "Adrien? Are you alright?"

"I just found out my father isn't my father," he stated. He stared back at her worried eyes and attempted to smile. "Oh, and I have a twin brother. Somewhere out there."

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say." She wrung her hands and didn't seem to know where to look. 

"Well, you know, c'est la vie, right?" Adrien forced himself to laugh. The bells of the bakery rang again, signaling the arrival of another customer. Marinette looked over his shoulder.

"May I help you, monsieur?" she asked professionally and stepped around him. 

"Oui, I'm looking for an Adrien Agreste." Adrien turned around and saw the man from the picture. His father, his real father, wearing a white tuxedo with a lavender tie. 

"Papa?" he said tentatively. It was too good to be true. Was he dreaming again?

"If only I was. No, I am the Substitute. I can be anyone you want me to be. You just have to give me your Miraculous." He smiled warmly, but at the same time, creepily.

"What?" Was it him or Marinette that said that? Was it both of them? They looked at each other, fear clear in their eyes.

"Oh, and you, too, little girl. Don't you think your cousin would like to have her parents back? You just have to give me your Miraculous," the Substitute laughed eerily, and Marinette's attention returned to him. "Though, I can't guarantee it will be in the way you expect."

His cackling made a chill run up and down Adrien's spine. But if what he said was true, that meant Marinette was Ladybug. Adrien replayed every battle they ever had. It all started to make sense, why Ladybug didn't like Chloe or why Ladybug couldn't help during Marinette's date with the Evillustrator. He watched resolve form on her face and fell in love with her all over again. 

"Ready for a fight, my lady?" he asked, squaring his shoulders and facing the shapeshifter before them. 

"Definitely. No one threatens my family and gets away with it," she replied, determination evident in her voice. 

"Plagg-"

"Tikki-"

"Claws out!"

"Spots on!"

Green and red filled the bakery as they transformed simultaneously. They held their weapons at the ready against their opponent. The Substitute's cruel grin melted into a warm one as he held up his hands in defeat.

"Good. I have your attention. Listen carefully, I don't have much time. You must end this by defeating Hawkmoth. Defeating me and the other akumas is meaningless if you don't destroy the source. I believe he resides at Cathédrale Notre Dame," he said quickly. Adrien eyed him warily.

"Why should we trust you?" Marinette asked. The Substitute reached into his pocket and withdrew a small picture. He held it out to both of them. The darkness from the akuma had discolored the photo, but the woman in the center remained unchanged.

"Your mother?" Marinette gasped. Adrien couldn't look away. He stared at the two men, so similar in appearance but so different in demeanor. One smiled, one frowned. 

"When you free my akuma, I likely won't remember any of this. But you will need all the help you can get," the Substitute continued. 

"But we have no way to contact anyone else. We all maintain our secret identities," Marinette explained.

"I believe you'll be able to figure it out. Now, quickly, you must take my akuma before he finds out what I've revealed to you and takes control." Adrien watched Marinette's spotted hand grab the photo. He heard it rip in half and heard her say her signature words. He watched as the man before him change from his father into his uncle in a cloud of black bubbles. 

"Monsieur Agreste?" Marinette said tentatively.

"Thank you, Marinette," he smiled and sighed with relief. "I didn't do too much damage, did I?"

"Only to me," Adrien answered bitterly. He turned and left Marinette and his not-father behind as he took refuge in the bakery's kitchen. He leaned against one of the walls, or a cabinet, who really knew. He slid to the floor and cried.


	9. MAMA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.
> 
> WARNING: Mild gore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music: MAMA by EXO, Mama by My Chemical Romance
> 
> Changes in POV indicated by changes in font alignment.
> 
> Writing action sequences so hard. I am not a strategist. I don't know how to fight. BUT I did it. And I am so proud of myself.

Gabriel sighed as he watched Adrien escape to the safety of the kitchen. Ladybug carefully eyed his expression and returned the photo to him. He held it in his hands for a few moments more before placing it back in his pocket.

"I'm sorry about my partner-" she began.

"Ah, don't worry about it. I'm sure he's had a rough day," Gabriel tried to say light-heartedly. He knew exactly what kind of day Chat Noir aka Adrien Agreste was having but there was no need to fill the superheroine in on such information. 

"Adrien came by, Monsieur. He said something about you not being his father?" Ladybug said thoughtfully after a few moments. 

"Ah, so you do know, do you, Ladybug?" he chuckled. The girl flinched. She must have forgotten she was still in costume. He chose to ignore her reaction and continued. "Yes, I am Adrien's Uncle Gabriel. His father has been missing for over ten years now, as has his twin brother Felix."

"How do you keep a secret like that for so long? I mean, he's famous, you're famous."

"Yes, I would like to know, too," Adrien's voice said to him. He looked at the kitchen's entryway and saw Chat Noir leaning against the doorframe, appearing nonchalant. But even under the mask, Gabriel could see just how much pain his nephew was in. 

"Well, dear children, money talks. And the media isn't as pure as they would like you to believe. The Americans didn't even know that President Roosevelt was in a wheelchair, and he was elected to four terms in office. You really think it was difficult to hide your father's identity?" he stood up and dusted himself off. The lack of reaction from the two heroes told him that they had revealed themselves to each other at some point, probably while he was under the influence of the akuma. 

"That doesn't give you any excuse to do it!" Chat Noir yelled at him. "Did you even think about me?"

"I did. I was trying to protect you. Initially, I only meant to hide his identity. I didn't mean for you to think of me as your father. One day you called me 'Papa' and you just never stopped. How do you tell someone, especially someone you love, that they just might be an orphan?" He watched Chat's ears droop as he looked away. Ladybug looked like she wanted to comfort him but wasn't sure how. He called his nephew's name and the eyes looking back were full of a sorrow he knew only too well. "I'm sorry. I wanted to protect you from this pain and those that would hurt you if they knew your parentage. I made a mistake, and nothing will change that. But I hope, one day, you will forgive me."

"It hurts," Adrien forced the words through his throat and past his lips. His heart stung, it clenched, it felt like it was being torn apart into a million pieces. It took all his concentration to prevent the waterfall of tears from flowing from his eyes. He clenched his hands in an attempt to get them to feel, but they weren't numb. 

"I know," his father - no, his uncle - said calmly. How could he be so calm? It infuriated him. He wanted to scream, he wanted to Cataclysm everything in his path, he wanted-

"Chat," Ladybug's gentle voice spoke to him, and the red in his vision cleared a little. He sensed her standing next to him, but he refused to look. Her hand found his and she squeezed it gently. His gaze found hers, and she gave him a warm smile. "I think he's being sincere."

He looked at his uncle once more. The old man seemed like he had aged ten years between now and this morning. His hair was unkempt, his glasses awry, his furrowed brow revealed wrinkles Adrien didn't even know he had. The man before him watched the supposed love of his life marry his own brother, have children, and then die. In the same stroke of fate as her death, he lost two other family members. This person was the only known family he had left. And still, Adrien wasn't ready to forgive him.

"So, Gabriel, what are we up against with Hawkmoth?" Adrien asked, pushing his personal feelings aside. The rest of their family discussion would have to wait. Gabriel's face fell slightly, but he quickly composed himself and cleared his throat. 

"You're aware that he can turn people into his minions, for lack of a better word. He probably has a similar form of reinforcement wherever he is..."

"Cathédrale Notre Dame," Ladybug filled in for him. 

"Right. Thank you, Marinette. You're going to need help." 

"We could send out a video message via the Ladyblog," Chat Noir added. 

"Good plan. And a meeting place where only those like us could go..." 

"The top of the Arc de Triomphe?" Gabriel suggested. 

"Great! Let's make the video. Monsieur Agreste, would you mind filming for us?" 

Gabriel nodded in response and pulled his phone out of his pocket. Ladybug tugged on Chat's hand and gave him another smile.

"Stand tall, minou," she said warmly. 

"Of course, my Lady," he replied, his heart thumping in his chest. They stood side by side with clasped hands, hidden behind their bodies. "Do you know what to say?"

"Impromptu speeches are kinda my thing," she winked.

"Okay, three, two, one," Gabriel counted down. Ladybug turned her attention to Gabriel.

"Miraculous holders of Paris, please respond to our call. Our beloved city has been under attack for too long, and we must strike back. If we desire to keep our loved ones safe, we must stop treating the symptoms and cure the disease. Meet us tonight atop the Arc de Triomphe."

"If I may also say something, Ladybug?" Gabriel asked. Shocked, Chat Noir and Ladybug glanced at one another. He shrugged, and she nodded. 

"Dear Miraculous holders, you are young. You do not know the limits of your abilities. Nor do you know what will happen. So please, hug your loved ones once more before you join us in this fight. Thank you."

Gabriel ended the recording and posted it to the Ladyblog. There was a weight in his chest. What has he just asked mere children to do? 

"Well, now that that's taken care of," he sighed. "Why don't you two take care of whatever you need to and I'll meet you at the Arc shortly?"

"You don't have a Miraculous. This isn't your fight," Chat argued with him.

"You're wrong on both accounts. Plus, are you really in the position to deny my help? You don't even know what you're up against," he said sternly.

"And you do?" Chat countered him. Gabriel paused. 

"I might."

~~~

Gabriel entered the large, quiet mansion. He looked at every photo he passed on the way to his office. Adrien had grown into a handsome young man with a just heart. He wished Marie and Michaelangelo had been there. When he arrived at the office, he paused before the large portrait of Marie. 

"You would be so proud of him," he said to her image. Her eyes seemed to twinkle their agreement. He opened the large vault with a sigh and picked up the green and blue brooch hidden there. 

"Monsieur, you're back. Where's Adrien?" Nathalie's voice asked him. He donned the gem and turned to her. Her eyes were clouded with worry, and her hair was a little out of place. 

"He will be out with his friends until late tonight. I just dropped him off at Marinette's." They both knew it was a lie but at that moment, pretending the lie was the truth was much easier. 

"You will be going with them, then?" she asked as she stepped closer to him. 

"Of course. They need a chaperone after all." He tried to put his clothes back in order as he looked anywhere but at her but he couldn't ignore her approaching footsteps.

"Stay safe, Monsieur." She reached up and patted his hair back down and gave him a warm smile then took his hands in hers and squeezed them. He stared back at her, not sure what he was feeling. He definitely felt like he couldn't breathe.

"I'll do my best. I trust you can handle everything while I'm gone?"

She nodded her response and released him. He walked briskly out of the office, refusing to let himself look back at her one more time. He took a deep breath once he was out of the house. The rain had started falling again. He wasn't sure when it had stopped. Hopefully, they wouldn't be fighting outside. 

"Okay, little kwami. I know you're in there. I need your help."

~~~

Adrien paced back and forth. Ladybug aka Marinette sat on the ground looking up at him from under the safety of an umbrella, his umbrella. 

"Please, Chaton. Sit with me. You're making me nervous," she pleaded with him.

"What could he know that we don't? We've been fighting these guys since we were fourteen and what has he been doing?" he growled. 

"I don't know, but isn't more help better than none?" 

Adrien sighed and agreed with her. He finally sat down next to her, and she petted his head. Being next to her was so comforting. She was so warm he felt like he was sitting next to a fire, letting all his worries melt away.

"Did you know your mom used to babysit me and my brother?" he purred and leaned his head on her shoulder.

"I didn't," she giggled. "We must have been pretty close then."

"Ugh, be more gross," Abeille said as she landed in front of them. "It's not like the weather is disgusting enough. It's a freaking miracle I was even able to fly up here. Thanks for considering me, by the way." Ladybug rolled her eyes and greeted their friend. The blond haired girl had blue compact eyes and wore a black and yellow suit, true to her name. 

"Oh, how terrible. You're wet. I would be more worried about getting shocked by lightning," Vulpini said, jumping off the illusion cloud she used to transport herself. Her suit was similar to Volpina's, but her hair was long and curly. She confidently twirled her flute in her hand as she approached the trio. "So, Ladybug, Chat, we're all here."

"Not quite," Adrien said, just as a green blur dropped before them. It stood up and was a much older man with a turtle shell. 

"I told you I move faster when it's wet! HA!" he shook his fist at the sky. They all looked in the same direction and saw a tall blue man hovering down to them. 

"Yes, yes, but how much use are you going to be when your back starts acting up?" he said coldly.

"Wisdom is power!" 

"I'm afraid you'll have to forgive Master Fu's enthusiasm," sighed the peacock. "He hasn't been in a real fight in a hundred years or so. He should have sent his successor instead. Anyways, I am Gabriel Agreste. Don't bother remembering that as this will the only time I ever use a Miraculous. Ladybug, would mind informing everyone of what it is we're doing here?" Adrien noticed his companions eyes grow as large as saucers once they realized who was in their midst. Fortunately, Ladybug spoke before they could get off task. 

"Yes, Monsieur. My friends, we have discovered where Hawkmoth is hiding. We are going to take his Miraculous and end this once and for all. This is the fight we've all been preparing for. Whatever differences we may have, we need to put them aside so that we can defeat him. We are better together."

Adrien's heart swelled as she rallied them all. He almost believed they were invincible, but he knew the truth as he thought of his mother and her friends, of Bridgette's parents. 

"But above all, we must make sure we all go home safely," Adrien said. "I don't want to lose anyone today."

"We'll work in pairs, as usual. Protect each other and be prepared for anything. First, Master Fu and Monsieur Agreste will enter, then Abeille and Vulpini, and finally, Chat and I. Does everyone agree on the plan?" 

"I got it. Just one question. Where exactly are we going? Please tell me we won't be out in this rain much longer," Abeille asked.

"Cathédrale Notre Dame."

~~~

"So where exactly do we go? It's a hidden lair. It's not like we can just waltz in the front door and there will be a bright neon sign saying 'Hawkmoth's Evil Lair!'" Abeille's nasally voice asked. Adrien shook his head. Her incessant complaining reminded him of someone, he couldn't quite put his finger on who. 

"Obviously, it's going to be in a restricted area that ordinary civilians can't get to. Use your brain, bee. Oh, wait," Vulpini sneered.

"Um, excuse you! I am fluent in thirteen languages and can give lectures on physical, analytical, and organic chemistry! I can make a 95% pure product-"

"Guys, could you not right now?" Ladybug groaned. Adrien held in a laugh. At least their banter was lively. 

"Are your friends always like this?" Gabriel muttered. Adrien looked at him and noticed a warmness in his eyes. He nodded and Gabriel gave him a half-hearted smile. "I'm glad you have good friends."

The six heroes were perched on a rooftop a few blocks from the towering cathedral. The rain had stopped but the cover of night had taken its place. It was a beautiful sight in spite of the ever-present clouds: the grand building was brightly lit, and the city lights twinkled happily in the Seine. 

"Where do you think should we start looking?" Ladybug asked the team. 

"Around the gargoyles," Gabriel suggested. 

"We better find an entrance fast. We don't want to get caught in the rain again, and we especially don't want to be outside while it's thundering," Abeille said.

"Worried about getting wet again?" Vulpini teased as she summoned another illusion cloud for her to ride on. 

"You know I can't fly well in the rain!" Abeille complained as she flew after the fox. 

"Master Fu?" Gabriel offered his hand to the turtle. 

"The new kid better give himself some way to fly otherwise he'll never be able to keep up with this bunch," he mumbled and took Gabriel's outstretched hand. "See you soon, lovebirds!"

Adrien watched them take off towards the cathedral. He heard Marinette wind up her bandalore. He quickly grabbed her hand before she could follow them.

"Wait. We need to talk first," he said calmly. She retracted the device.

"We don't have long," she said, eyeing the rest of their group and the growing distance between them.

"I know. It's just, I need to tell you something," he waited for her response. She nodded hesitantly. "My mother was a Miraculous holder. My... uncle thinks that that's what killed her. So if we don't make it out of this, I just want you to know that I've always loved you. The girl behind the mask. I love you, Marinette."

And then she was kissing him, and the world was spinning. His heart beat too fast and too loud. Which way was up, down, left, right? Was he breathing? He hoped he remembered to breathe. Then she pulled away from him and the everything slowly refocused.

"I love you, too, Adrien," she said with a blush on her masked cheeks as she refused to look him in the eye. "And please, don't be so dramatic. We're going to make it out alive. All of us. Now, let's go."

~~~

They tread cautiously around the perched gargoyles. Gabriel, who was leading the group, pointed to something in one of the walls and the group followed. Adrien felt very nervous. He couldn't shake this feeling that someone was watching them and being next to grotesque statues certainly didn't help. Right before he followed Ladybug through a hidden fissure in the building, he felt fixated on a gargoyle. Its appearance wasn't as worn as the others, and something about it felt strange. There was a flash of lightning, and the statue was gone. 

"LB, did you see that?" he said excitedly, pulling her back towards him. 

"Yea, massive lightning strike. The sooner we get inside, the better." She pulled him and joined the everyone else inside. Vulpini played a few notes on her flute and illuminated the tunnel. It was only large enough for them to walk single file. They had only walked a few meters in when the line stopped.

"What's wrong, Gabriel?" Master Fu asked. Adrien saw the white-haired head stoop down and come back up. 

"Chat, Ladybug, keep a close eye on your backs," he commanded and continued to advance. Before long, they were in a small room, with two twin beds, one on either side of a steel door directly across from them. They gathered in the middle of the room. It looked almost like a scene from a scary video game: everything was worn and damaged, there were decaying doors on the side walls, and Vulpini's green light didn't help. 

"Creepy. You'd think someone would know this is here," Abeille commented. 

"Unless it's maintained by magic," Vulpini added.

"In which case, wouldn't that mean someone is expecting us?" Master Fu said calmly. Adrien's heart nearly stopped. That would mean that this was all a trap.

"Down!" Gabriel shouted and everyone obeyed. He quickly turned and shot an arrow behind them. So the peacock miraculous uses archery, Adrien computed. Gabriel notched another arrow in his bow, and a feral hiss echoed throughout the room. 

"You have something of mine," it growled. The voice was familiar. It almost sounded like is own. Curiosity got the better of him, and Adrien turned to face their opponent. He saw a boy scaling down the crumbling wall like a spider. He reached the floor and stood. Adrien stopped breathing. He felt like he had been socked in the gut. Seeing the boy before him was like looking in a mirror. They were about the same height, they had the same hair. Their eyes and costumes were different colors, but they were both cats. 

"Ah," he purred. "The famous Chat Noir finally gracing me with his presence. I've been waiting for this day for too long." The white cat pulled out a baton, nearly identical to Adrien's, and extended it. 

"I assume you're Chat Blanc?" Adrien replied. 

"Correct!" He threw the baton at Vulpini's light, dissipating it. He ran into the throng of heroes, stole her flute, then jumped away to somewhere unseen. Adrien saw everyone except Vulpini tense in the absence of light with his night vision. "Now this is a fair fight. One-on-one. You and me brother."

"It's not exactly fair," Adrien said and drew out his baton. He assumed a defensive stance. "Vulpini, move everyone somewhere and then come back and help me. I'll hold him off while I can."

"But I'm useless without my flute!" she said, listening to him anyways and leading the group to one of the side doors.

"I highly doubt that." He heard variations of protest from everyone. "Look, you guys can't see in the dark. Vulpini and I can. It would be a lot easier to fight without having to keep track of four blind mice."

Vulpini joined him and they stood back to back.

"What's the plan?" she asked.

"Get your flute, get some light, and take him out."

"Is he your brother?" 

"...Maybe," he said hesitantly. The other boy looked like him, and he felt a strange affinity to him. 

"You don't know?" she said, disbelief tainting her voice. 

"It's...complicated." Adrien felt air rush by and heard the landing of feet. He quickly turned and saw Vulpini and Chat Blanc standing face to face, nearly nose to nose.

"Do you have it?" Chat Blanc asked Vulpini.

"What? No, I-"

"Then you're useless." He punched her in the jaw and delivered a low kick, sweeping her off her feet. The sound of her impact made Adrien wince. He knew they didn't feel pain in the suit, but that crack couldn't have been good. Chat Blanc faced to him. 

"You must have it," he hissed. Adrien shook his head. "Père will be upset I lost it. He said to never let it out of my sight. Give. it. BACK!" He charged with his baton extended. Adrien watched the end sharpen to a point and parried the blow with his own baton. 

"This is a dangerous game you're playing, Félix," he guessed. He hoped the other boy was truly his brother. He hoped calling his name might make him come back to his senses.

"Ah, so you do know my name. And my favorite story, too," he laughed maniacally. "There's something so satisfying about hunting, wouldn't you say? But somehow, even more satisfying when your prey seeks you out, hmm, Adrien?" Malice soaked every syllable of his name as it left his brother's lips in a drawl. 

"Adrien?" Vulpini gasped. He looked over his brother's shoulder and saw her struggling to stand. She was wounded, there was no doubt. 

"Vulpini, stay back," he said, focusing his gaze back on his brother. "You don't have to do this, Félix. You don't."

"But I do," he hissed and raised his baton to strike again. They fought, and sparks flew with each impact. The sound of ringing metal echoed throughout the small chamber. Adrien could tell they were evenly matched. Who would win was down to had more stamina and will, and he was feeling weaker with each blow. 

"Stop!" he heard Marinette's voice scream. What on earth was that girl thinking?

"Marinette, don't!" he forced himself to say. His brother's fighting suddenly seemed weaker, as if he was distracted by Marinette.

"I have what you want. Just leave him alone!" Chat Blanc stopped fighting altogether and focused on her. Adrien's back was still facing her, and he couldn't see what Chat Blanc was so interested in.

"Give it to me!" he yelled and charged at her.

"Not on my watch," Adrien jumped on him, the momentum bringing them both to the ground. He heard a rip and animal beneath roared in anger. 

"No more evildoing for you, little akuma," Marinette said. The white cat disappeared with black bubbles and turned into a teenage boy wearing a vest. His semi-formal clothing greatly contrasted the musty room. Adrien saw Vulpini's flute in the boy's pants pocket and grabbed it. 

"Vulpini, catch!" he said as he tossed it to her. She caught it with one hand and in the same motion played a few notes to bring light back. Adrien got up and held his hands cautiously out to the boy. Félix. He rolled over with a groan and sat up slowly. 

"It happened again, didn't it?" he sighed. "Lost control of my emotions."

"Yea," Adrien replied, getting on eye level with his brother. "But you shouldn't turn into Chat Blanc anymore. Ladybug made sure of that." Adrien then swiftly turned and walked towards his partner.

"And you! What the hell were you thinking? Trying to get him to attack you like that? What if something happened to you?" he admonished her.

"What was I thinking? What were you thinking? How dare you stick me in a closet like that! We are partners, Adrien Agreste! How many times to I have to tell you that before you get it through your thick skull?" she responded just as fervently. 

"Marinette!" he drew out each syllable of her name. "We've been through this! You can't see in the dark, I can!"

"I could still help! I could-"

"Are you serious? Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" Vulpini cut her off and approached them with a limp. Adrien gulped, and the duo exchanged worried glances. 

"You mean you didn't know? I thought it was fairly obvious. Of course, it did take me a few training sessions with them to figure it out," Abeille commented as she inspected her nails. She blew on them and then pushed herself off the doorframe she was leaning against. "So what exactly happened to keeping our secret identities?"

"It is no longer important," Master Fu said. "After you defeat Hawkmoth, I will be taking the cat and ladybug miraculouses back." He held up his hand to silence Vulpini and Abeille's dissent.

"The ladybug and cat miraculouses were only meant to be used in times of extreme need. Jeanne d'Arc is one notable Ladybug," Gabriel said. 

"He is right. Marinette knows well what happens when the yin and the yang hold on to their powers for too long. Or, at least Bridgette does," Master Fu said ominously. Ladybug averted her eyes. 

"Bái gǒu and tángláng?" Adrien asked. The ancient turtle nodded, and the tall peacock refused to look him in the eye. Instead, he knelt by the blonde teenager on the floor and spoke soothingly to him. He handed him the now broken white cat toy and assured him it would be fixed when Ladybug used Miraculous Cure. Adrien joined them.

"So, you're my brother," Félix said. "Nice to finally meet you, in spite of the circumstances."

"Same to you," Adrien gave him a half smile. "And our father?"

"Is Hawkmoth," he returned the smile weakly. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

"I kind of feel like I've always known," he lied and patted his brother gently on the shoulder. The boy flinched away like he wasn't used to human contact, and Adrien's heart broke again. He felt like he was stuck in some twisted reality where the world he had known was turned upside down. His father turned out not to be his father, and his real father was the bad guy he had been fighting for the past two years. If he was having a hard time comprehending this, he couldn't even begin to imagine the mental and emotional state his brother must be in. It was true that Gabriel wasn't exactly forthcoming with his emotions or physical affection, but to be so deprived that single touch could make him react in such a way was just cruel. Adrien's hand hovered in the air lifelessly while his brother cowered away from him. 

"He's through there," Felix said and pointed at the steel door. Adrien felt a warm, gentle hand on his shoulder and turned around. His eyes met his father's - no, his uncle's. There was a depth to those blue-grey eyes that he had never noticed before. Adrien stood up and nodded. Gabriel's hand fell from his shoulder as he faced the rest of his teammates.

"So, what's the plan?"

"I will stay here with Félix. I won't be much use to you," Master Fu said as he waddled over and sat down next to the other boy. 

"I think my arm is broken, but I can still help. I'll just stay off to the side," Vulpini added. 

"Let me set it. Your ankle is also sprained. I can make something for it," Abeille said. She took Vulpini's arm in both hands and snapped the bone back into place, causing Adrien to wince again. Then, she pulled out some vials from her purse, mixed them, and rubbed the poultice on Vulpini's wounds. "Your arm will still hurt when you detransform, but this should make it more bearable and will hopefully heal your ankle. It should also clear up this bruise on your jaw. Don't want your boyfriend to be any more worried than he already will be." Vulpini scoffed but accepted the bee's help. 

"But we still have no idea what we're walking into," Ladybug said. 

"It'll be like your battle with Stoneheart," Felix answered. Adrien recalled the very first akuma he and Ladybug ever fought. Ivan. 

"But we cleansed your akuma," Adrien said. "Who's controlling the other Chat Blancs?" 

"Père. He figured out how to get them to hold an akuma," Felix shuddered and closed himself off again. Master Fu spoke quietly to him, and Adrien looked away. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear any more.

"So, divide and conquer. Vulpini, distract with illusions. Abeille, see how many you can take out without actually harming them. The rest of us will focus on Hawkmoth," Ladybug said confidently. "Don't take any unnecessary risks." Everyone nodded and the girls headed towards the steel door. Abeille opened it and entered first, followed by Vulpini, who sent a light ahead of them. Rows of Chat Blanc silhouettes lit up but remained unresponsive. 

"How many shadows can you conjure now?" Abeille asked the fox. 

"How many do you think we'll need?"

"Maybe ten?"

"Well, aren't you confident."

"If you can herd them well, then we won't have a problem."

"Whatever you say. Shadow Fox Ten!" Vulpini glissed on her flute and ten copies of her appeared. Her clones lunged forward, and the army of Chat Blancs awakened as if triggered by a trip wire. Abeille joined them and hovered over the fray while Vulpini held back, still clutching her arm but concentrating on controlling her copies. Abeille threw down bombs trying to force the Chat Blancs to close ranks. Adrien released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. There were only a few left that had not been drawn in by Vulpini and Abeille's attack.

"Anytime, Abeille!" Vulpini shouted as her miraculous started beeping. The bee nodded and released pollen around the enemies they had gathered. Adrien recalled the potency of her sleeping powder and held his breath after telling Gabriel to do the same. The cats fell one by one as they were affected by the magical dust. Abeille flew back to them and blew the pollen away from them with her wings. 

"Vulpini, get out of here before you detransform. Join us again if you can," Abeille commanded. Adrien glanced at her necklace and noticed only one section remained filled. The girl stumbled back into the room they came from, her clones close behind her. There was a flash of orange light signaling her detransformation followed by a line of cursing. 

"I thought you said it would be more bearable!"

"If you don't want to feel pain, transform back. We don't have time for your complaints," Abeille said curtly. She turned to Adrien, Marinette, and Gabriel. "I'm not sure how long the powder will last since these aren't ordinary people and I've used up all I could prepare. I'll help you as much as I can, but you better get in there fast. Once we get Hawkmoth's miraculous, all of them should turn back, and we can use the Miraculous Cure." They nodded and took off, Adrien and Ladybug running towards the remaining Chat Blancs and Abeille and Gabriel taking flight. 

Adrien and Ladybug punched and kicked their way through the still standing Chat Blancs. A green mana burst would sometimes hit one, either distracting it or knocking it out cold. Adrien didn't know how long they continued to fight, but he knew he was getting weaker as his blows grew slower and slower. His eyes met Ladybug's, and he knew she felt the same. She was trying to mask the worry in her eyes. He leapt to her side and pressed his back against hers.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up," she confessed. "It's like fighting a million of you except they don't get tired."

"I know. Where is he?" Adrien scanned the room but couldn't see anything in the shadows. Abeille and Gabriel were still airborne, trying to keep the waking Chats occupied. 

"He wants our Miraculouses, right? So, maybe..." 

"Ladybug, don't!"

"Lucky Charm!"

A terrifying crack of thunder sounded and all the Chat Blancs fell lifelessly to the floor. A wicked laugh resonated through the air and the large chamber they were in was filled with a blackness darker than night. The flapping of little wings could be heard, but Adrien couldn't see a thing. He didn't know if Ladybug could see the Lucky Charm or if it even fell into her hands.

The darkness cleared, and he found himself and Ladybug surrounded by bodies wearing tattered and torn clothing. Each person looked extremely malnourished, some on the brink of death. Abeille and Gabriel landed next to them. A shadowed figure walked slowly towards them, hands clapping with each step. They all turned to face their foe. 

"It's only a matter of time before those earrings of yours become mine now. Why not just give them up?" it said and stepped into the light. A tall man in a plum purple suit approached them. He wore black gloves and had black wings on his chest. His head was completely covered by a silver mask, and his eyes appeared listless. 

"Over my dead body!" Abeille shouted and stepped forward defensively in front of Adrien. Hawkmoth rolled his eyes and waved his hand at her. Following his command, a strangely solid cloud of black butterflies rammed into her. She flew across the room and landed with a sickening thud. Ladybug screamed her name and Adrien's vision turned red. He lunged forward with an extended baton. Hawkmoth easily parried the blow with his cane. 

"You're strong," he commented. "But tired. You really think you can best me?" His fist connected with Adrien's jaw and forced him to the floor. His ears rang, and his vision was blurred. He could barely make out Ladybug's mutterings as she tried to figure out what the Lucky Charm was and how to use it. His breath was suddenly forced out of him, and he gasped and coughed. He realized that Hawkmoth was standing over him and must have delivered a blow to his gut. He struggled to breathe.

"Michaelangelo. Stop this. This isn't right, it isn't what she would have wanted," Gabriel's calm voice said. Adrien sensed his presence and felt surprisingly safe in spite of the impending danger. Hawkmoth paused as if considering his words. He made another vague hand motion and a flurry of wings sounded. Adrien heard Gabriel's protests and looked towards them. He saw the blue and green clad man get carried away, struggling as much as he can. Adrien faced Hawkmoth once again.

"It will be much easier to rid you of your miraculous if you're dead," he said and raised his cane over his head. Adrien still couldn't breathe and could barely move. He closed his eyes and the beginnings of a prayer formed on his lips. There was the gruesome sound of a sharp object tearing through flesh. 

"Adrien?" Marinette's terrified voice whispered. He felt warm drops of something fall on him. He slowly opened one eye, then the other. Gabriel's blue and green back was over him with a black spike sticking out on the left side, a maroon liquid dripping off of it.

"Père?" His voice barely made a sound. 

"You didn't have to do that, you foolish man," Hawkmoth tsked. "I wanted his miraculous, not yours." He unceremoniously shoved Gabriel off his cane with his foot, dumping the body right on top of Adrien.

"Père!" Adrien screamed and scrambled out from underneath him. He pulled Gabriel close to him. "Père, please! Say something!" Gabriel coughed, and blood flew out of his mouth. Adrien felt droplets of it splatter on him, but those that fell on Gabriel's chest worried him more. There was so much blood. His eyes wandered to the gaping hole in his chest. The stark contrast between the blue and green feathered pattern and the gushing red wound grabbed his attention and wouldn't let him look away. 

"A-adrien," he rasped. Adrien nodded, encouraging him to go on. He felt the stinging and burning of tears as they welled up in his eyes. He felt them run down his face when he tried to blink them away. Gabriel attempted a smile, but it looked instead like half his face was twitching uncontrollably. He breathed and opened his mouth to speak again. But no words came forth. The air left his lips as his body shuddered and grew limp. 

"Papa!" Adrien screamed and clutched Gabriel closer to him. "No, come back!" He ignored Abeille and Ladybug's cries. Couldn't they see he was grieving? He wanted to be left alone.

"Honeycomb!" Suddenly, Abeille was standing before him. She had used her power to create a large wax honeycomb wall and was pushing back against it and the force of Hawkmoth's continued attacks. 

"Adrien Agreste! Pull yourself together!" Abeille's wavering voice caught his attention. She was normally so strong. Adrien watched tears stream down her face. "You think you're the only one hurting? You lost a father, Marinette and I lost a mentor, Fu lost a friend. Which is why you need to be strong! For all of us. We still need your help!" 

Adrien looked down again at Gabriel's lifeless body in his arms. He was still warm, his eyes were still open, and the blood on his face was not yet dry. Adrien clenched his eyes shut. 

"What do you need me to do?" he steeled his voice and looked towards her. 

"Destroy the cane. Ladybug can take care of the rest. But you don't have much time. She's going to transform back soon," she commanded. The said object broke through the wax barrier, and she cursed. It nearly stabbed her in the stomach. Adrien quickly abandoned Gabriel's body to defend his friend. He lamented leaving Gabriel, but he was not going to let another person die tonight.

"Cataclysm!" He grabbed the black staff, still sticky with Gabriel's blood, before it could be withdrawn again. It crumbled into dust in his hands. "Ladybug!" She jumped forward and stood beside him and Abeille.

"Chat, I need you to trust me. On my count, I want you to detransform."

"What?" he said incredulously. 

"Trust me," she said again. Their eyes met, and he nodded. "Abeille, get out of here and take the wall down at my signal." Abeille nodded and took cover in the room where the rest of their friends were waiting.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Adrien asked Ladybug.

"I hope so," she whispered. She toyed with a small circular Lucky Charm in her hands. "Let's go." She jumped over the wall, and Adrien followed after her. They were now standing face to face with a defenseless Hawkmoth. This was the closest they had ever been to their enemy.

"Michaelangelo! Look at what you've done! Look at all the people you've hurt. Among those, your own sons," she gestured to Adrien, and he released his alter ego. "Your son. Adrien. Look at how you've hurt him. And your brother, -" She motioned to the wall behind them, which melted and disappeared. "-you've killed him. Your own brother who loved you. Do you think your wife would be pleased?" Hawkmoth's eye twitched. Adrien glanced at Ladybug. She had also noticed the slight reaction. 

"Mère wouldn't be pleased," he continued to provoke the masked man. "Marie wouldn't be pleased!" 

"Do not speak of her!" Hawkmoth roared angrily.

"Take a look at yourself! Do you really think she would be happy? Do you really think this is what Marie would have wanted?" Ladybug yelled. She held the open Lucky Charm, a compact mirror, up to Hawkmoth's face. It reflected his fierce and passionate eyes, which were vastly different from the dull ones they all had seen earlier. He lunged at her. 

It felt like time slowed down. Adrien felt his body move to try and protect Ladybug, but he wasn't fast enough without his kwami. She used her free hand and grabbed the brooch from Hawkmoth's neck. She sidestepped, and he fell forward to the ground. Adrien, unable to stop himself, ended up tackling her to the ground instead. Time resumed, and the pair blinked at each other. 

"Again, Chaton?" she smiled. They were in a familiar position, the one they ended up in whenever he tried to protect her, no matter what suit they were wearing. 

"I suppose so, my Lady," he said and pulled himself and her up. They glanced at the broken shell of a man, reduced to nothing without his miraculous, and left him to his crazy mutterings. Black butterflies released themselves from their hosts and swarmed overhead. Ladybug walked a short distance away from both of them and captured all the akumas. 

"Miraculous Ladybug!" She threw the mirror in the air and waves of ladybugs burst forth, setting out to repair the damage. Adrien watched in awe as he realized it was finally over. Everything was over. The beeping of Ladybug's miraculous caught his attention.

"Marinette, your earrings-"

"Tikki, spots off," she said calmly and gave him a half smile. She showed him the purple butterfly brooch in her hands, and two kwamis encircled her.

"Thank you for saving me," the purple one twittered happily. Before she could say anything in response, Vulpini, now costumed, ran up and embraced her. 

"Marinette! You did it!" she exclaimed. She then turned to Adrien and hugged him as well. "You, too, Adrien! I'm so glad you're safe!"

"Of course, they are. They're the chosen ones," Abeille grinned, watching them from an arm's distance. 

"Vulpini! Your arm!" Marinette said. "Be careful!"

"Don't worry, the Miraculous Cure healed it. Fu told me that the Cure affects more critical wounds."

"Papa!" Adrien gasped and ran over to Gabriel. He heard his friends footsteps as they followed him. Gabriel laid on the floor in his suit, a blue kwami hovering over him and crying. 

"Oh, not again, not again!" it wept. 

"Papa, Papa!" Adrien knelt by Gabriel and cradled his head. The hole in his chest was filled, but he remained still. "Wake up, please!" The girls joined him in trying to rouse the man. 

"It's no use." They all looked towards the voice. Master Fu slowly approached them. "The Miraculous Cure will mend wounds of the flesh, but it cannot bring back the dead. Only the Yin and the Yang combined have the power to do so. But that does not mean they should." Adrien looked at Marinette, and she shook her head. 

"It goes against nature, Adrien. I'm sorry," she said quietly and put a comforting hand on his arm. 

"I know. I just... I wish I could... apologize," he answered and felt a sob rise up in his chest. "I told him I hated him, Marinette. I never once thanked him, I just. He's gone. He's gone thinking I hated him." His cries were uncontrollable now. He felt like there was a hole in his chest instead. He felt like he was the one who had been stabbed. His friends' arms surrounded him, lending their comfort and strength. Yet, he had never felt so weak, so useless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Félix's favorite story: The Most Dangerous Game by Richard Connell
> 
> A seriously good story. A little bit creepy but freaking amazing.


	10. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music: Coming Home Part II by Skylar Grey
> 
> Bonus Music: Welcome Home by Radical Face, Someone's Watching Over Me by Hillary Duff, The Prayer by Celine Dion, Pictures of You by The Last Goodnight

Adrien stared at the simple headstone. He knelt down and held onto the white marble for support. 

"It's been a while, huh?" he asked the air. "Sorry, I haven't been to visit. Things have been hectic. You know how it is, I'm sure."

Adrien sighed. He looked around at the peaceful afternoon and his gaze landed on a similar tombstone nearby. 

"I'm sure you and Mère have plenty to talk about. I hope she's pleased with how I turned out."

"I'm sure she is, mon amour," a voice said kindly. He looked at his wife. She placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a gentle smile. He shifted his attention back to the epitaph on the stone before him. 

"Thanks for everything you've done for us. Marinette is really happy with her job, she really enjoys it. I can't believe you had the foresight to write her in your will. You never cease to amaze me. And Bridgette and Felix are getting married. Can you believe it? I mean, it's about time!" Adrien chuckled and felt tears prickling his eyes. "Père and Felix have been doing well at therapy. It still gets quite um...heated. But it's about what you'd expect. I really wish you and Mère were here."

"Papa?" a tiny voice said, and he felt a little tug on his shirt. He looked at his daughter and gave her a smile. He was sure she was watching him with wide and curious puppy dog eyes but couldn't tell through his blurred vision. She looked exactly like her mother: navy blue hair and fierce blue eyes. He pulled the girl close and the smell of her shampoo filled his nose. 

"And this little kitten is why we haven't been to visit in so long. She keeps us extremely busy all the time. She's so kind and loving the new Guardian already approached us about her being the next Papillion. We're not really sure how we feel about that, but it's a choice that will come in time."

"We really miss you," Marinette said, taking over for him. He hastily wiped his eyes and tried to control his breathing. "Things aren't quite the same without you. There are definitely times where we could use your cool head. I miss your mentorship, and I wish you could be here to watch our little bug grow." 

"Who are you and Mama talking to?" the toothy toddler asked. Adrien and Marinette smiled at the young girl. 

"Everyone has a mom and a dad. But some people are lucky enough to have more than that. This is my Uncle Gabriel. And he was my dad when Grand-père couldn't be," he explained to her. She nodded thoughtfully. 

"Thank you for being a dad!" she said loudly, startling birds and eliciting laughter from her parents. 

"Well, I think it's time to go. Are you ready, Gabrielle?" Marinette cooed. 

"Oui, Maman!" She jumped up happily and the three left, the tiny girl swinging between the two adults. They were halfway down the hill when Adrien took one last look at the two graves and promised to be back soon. He knew it was only his imagination, but he swore he could still read the words from this distance.

Gabriel Agreste  
Papa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, all!! Thanks for sticking around and reading! I hope it was angsty enough for all of you, haha. This was really difficult for me to write but it was a lot of fun. I hope I only continue to improve! Thanks again for your support and comments and kudos. I would love some constructive criticism! (You can also send me messages at wujinxianwrites.tumblr.com)
> 
> 谢谢你！～武金弦
> 
> P.S. I am not fluent in Chinese, I am still learning. Please don't sent me messages in Chinese expecting me to understand, ehehe...
> 
> P.S. #2 ALSO LET ME TELL YOU HOW HARD IT WAS TO NOT DISSOLVE INTO MEMES DURING CHAPTER 9 GOOD GOD. so much temptation. though the only example i remember was trying not to write Gabriel saying "You have your mother's eyes." sorry, jkr.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please correct me if I make any mistakes about French culture or the language. Thanks for reading!


End file.
